xros witch hunters
by voodootamer90
Summary: on a night of a sleepover will discovers digiqurts and the digimon and the gurdians become hunters and they must fight a unknown enemie along with evil hunters with the power of there digimon, couples: WILL/IRMA, TARANEE/HAY LIN, CORNELIA/ CALEB, AND MORE.


Chapter1:trip to **digiquartz**

in heatherfeild five teenage girls sit at the lunch table eating lunch

( obviously and they are usually going to wear what they wear when they did there first transformation throughout the hole story, also hay lin has pigtails)

the girls were known as the guardians the girls called themselves w.i.t.c.h It has been a month since nerissa and Phobos were defeat.

Irma said hey guys want to have a sleepover tonight cause my family is out of town.

will said yeah im in.

Cornelia says yeah sure

hay lin says yeah im in ill bring movies.

taranee says I'll bring the treats.

Irma says great ill get my house ready.

Irma takes a bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich and says this sandwich tastes weird.

Cornelia says ha ha I put a fly in your sandwich.

Irma swallows and says eww , then she gets angry and says ok your going to pay for that.

cornelia says ill be waiting.

the girls finished school and Irma went home, while hay Lin and taranee went to there homes to get stuff, while Cornelia went home to get clothes.

will went home and opened the door, her mom standing in the kitchen.

will's mother says will where are you going.

will said I'm going to a sleepover is that ok.

will's mother says fine just because your doing good in school.

will did her homework, packed her bag and started to walk to Irma's house.

will walked the sidewalk and says how am I going to tell her my secrets, the truth is will had a crush on Irma but she did not know what to tell her.

will sighed and continue to walk. ( I know im all in for regular romance but I also see love in between the girls)

then when will walked pass a ally a flash of white light shined and will turned around she walked to the ally and sees a white portal.

will sees three figures go running into the portal and will saw them disappear in it and will went running in hoping phobos did not break lose again and sent agents spying on her.

will went though the portal and heard digital sounds and she came out the portal and fell to the ground.

will groaned and stood up and looked around and saw the neighbor hood in almost a orange sun set light and it was covered in some green mold.

will touch the wall next to her and yellow balls of light.

will says what is that some kind of particles.

will shrugged.

will walked out the ally and says I wonder what this place is.

she walks to a park and hears voices.

the voice says kurt you and I will lead him to Laurent.

the 2 voice says alright.

will walked to the voices and sees the three figures.

will says who are the.. will was interrupted by something pushing her behind a van.

the figure says stay down don't let them see you or they will hurt you.

will saw the figures hand on her mouth and she went wide eyed.

the figure came out of the shadows and will saw the figure looked like a white cat with blue eyes, yellow paws with black claws with white cat ears with purple tips and on the tail with a little golden ring on the tail.

the cat says with a soft female voice hey why you look so shocked you look like you haven't seen a digimon before.

will moved the cats hand and says who are you and what is a digimon.

the cat says im gatomon and a digimon is a data species of creatures of types by virus, data, and vaccine also many levels of power where we can evolve or digivolve.

will says ok so why did you push me behind this van.

gatomon smiled and says because the hunters could hurt you and to show you this.

gatomon showed will through the window.

the three figures are Uriah's gang of Uriah, kurt, and Laurent.

will says there the guys from my school.

gatomon says really.

will nodded and walked out.

will stared at the site she of what she saw.

she saw the guys in front of a dragon with red wings and red/yellow hair on its head and the tip of its tail and a grey skull covering the top of its head.

Uriah's gang had three small rectangle devices in there hands, kurt had a purple one, Laurent had a green and brown device and Uriah has a dark blue device.

will watched as Uriah says now Laurent attack.

Laurent says now shamanmon.

then a goblin looking creature jumped down with a blue vest and brown shorts with a wooden club in his hands grabs the dragon and holds him.

then Uriah says now capture him.

then three purple rings go around the dragon.

will says to gatomon what are they doing.

gatomon says there hunters, humans who have digimon partners to hunt and capture digimon to use them in battle so they teamed up to fight and capture the dragon named airdramon.

will says that's cool.

gatomon got on top of the van and says if you like it then how about we become partners.

will says awesome that's sounds cool.

then will looks to Uriah's gang and sees them lose there grip on airdramon and he fly's away.

then kurt looks back at will and says guys look who's here.

Uriah looked at her and says so what if she makes it to digiquartz then she has what it takes, but will remember this you need a digimon partner.

then two other figures step out of the dusty clouds a short mushroom humanoid next to Kurt and Uriah has a cyborg dragon blue and yellow with sharp claws, and teeth and a large blue lance and silver lines going down his back with light blue wings and a large blue tail with a sharp end.

Uriah says this he gestures to the blue dragon is darkdramon.

kurt says this he gestures to the mushroom is mushroomon.

Uriah says will we will leave you alone for now.

then the boys leave.

will says huh gatomon how do I become a hunter.

gatomon shrugged and says I don't know.

then a voice behind them says I can help.

will looked back an sees a old man with brown shorts and green shoes with a purple shirt under a blue jacket and red glasses with a green hat with a red/blue arrow and a yellow gear on it with white beard and white hair with a cane.

the oldman says I can help you.

will says how.

the old man raises a black and gold device and says **time shift **then they were transported to a ally.

the oldman says follow me.

will says where's gatomon and who are you she says with a angry voice.

the old man says she's near but you cant see her and im the old clock man who owns the old clock shop.

the old man leads them to a old clock shop full of clocks.

the old man says the place you where you were is digiquartz a place between the real world and the digital world the home of the digimon, were the digimon wander to digiquartz and the hunters go and hunt for them.

will says thanks for telling me I was confused before.

the oldman says now to be a hunter you will have to have a fusion loader, the device you see with me and the boys, it will help you go to digiquartz, collect digimon, and other things to.

the old man puts the device on a table and its silver.

will says wow that's a fusion loader.

the old man says yes.

will reached out to grab it and says can I have it.

then the old man grabs her hand and makes will's face shocked.

the old man says in a serious voice are you ready to fight digimon, digimon feed on the energy of humans hearts and if digimon are around then they wont hesitate to attack you.

will says im up for it.

then will touched the fusion loader and it changes color to a pink and white color.

then will says thank you and goodbye.

then will went out the store.

the old man says huh it turned a white and pink this hunter is going to be special and the hunt begins.

* * *

><p>chapter2: keeping a secret to protect her friends<p>

will's prove

Will ran down the side walk with the fusion loader in her book bag.

will thought as she walked should I tell them about digiquartz.

Will signed and says no they can get hurt.

will walk's to Irma's house and knocks on the door.

Irma open the door and says hey will what took you so long.

will thought wow she looks so cute and hot.

Irma says huh hey earth to will.

will shook her head and says oh yeah sorry I zoned out there for a second I was doing homework and I fell asleep.

Irma says ok well everyone's here we were about to play a horror movie.

Will and Irma walked into the living room and hay Lin and taranee were eating popcorn while Cornelia put the movie in.

Irma says hey guys look who finally showed up.

hay Lin says hey will, check out my drawing.

hay Lin drawing was of four different hearts like wills but in the different elements such as water, air, earth and fire.

will says cool I do wish there were because then I don't have to guardian up you all.

hay Lin says yeah me to.

Cornelia says ok guys ready for the horror movie it by Steven king.

later in the middle of the 2 part of the movie. ( I have the dvd and its in 2 disc)

in the movie it was defeated and all was at peace. ( sorry bad memory i only saw it once and i almost fell asleep at the end, you know that movie is like three hours long on each disc like damn)

taranee was sitting on the love chair shaking a bit and says wow that thing knows its fears for people.

hay lin on the floor infront on taranee gets up and sits next to her and says its ok, if something like that happends we will all be there for eachother.

taranee blushes and says yeah your right. ( hint hint)

will says hay lin's right if we ever get in any kind of trouble we will always be there for each other right.

cornelia says right.

irma says right.

taranee says hey guys lets play truth or dare.

hay lin says ill go first irma truth or dare she says in a happy voice.

irma says hmm dare.

hay lin says ok umm you have to drink mud hee hee.

irma scoffed and says ok no problem.

hay lin brought a cup and cornelia blasted dirt in it and irma blasted water in it and will stired it and looked like mud but watery.

irma looked worried and says hey what if we dont do the truth or dare hay hey.

hay lin says that person as to go outside,nude and and dance for 3 minutes.

irma says ok you win then she gulps it down and her eyes widened and gagged and says eww that's disgusting.

the other laughed there hearts out.

will says you should have seen your face ha ha ha.

irma says ok then will truth or dare.

will says truth.

irma says ok are you still with matt.

will says no im not.

cornelia says why not.

will says i like someone eles but i will not say a thing.

hay lin says thats to bad he was a great guy but are you still friends.

will says I don't know I have not talked to him.

will says ok taranee truth or dare.

taranee says dare, bring it.

will thought for a second and says sing us a song.

taranee stands up takes off her glasses and grabs a microphone and says this song is called something more.

**I didn't know what was in store.**

**when I walked right through the door.**

**then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.**

**I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way.**

**[ chorus]**

**And I remember the night you said,**

**lets go for a ride " I didn't want the night to end.**

**would we be more than friends? **

**yet little did I know before,**

**we would be something more **

**in black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.**

**then your message on the phone, I save to hear when i'm all alone.**

**And now I know just what to say,this doesn't happen everyday.**

**[ chorus]**

**And I remember the night you said,**

**"let's go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.**

**would we be more than friends?**

**yet little did I know before, we would be something more.**

**something more, something more. ( na na na na na na na yeah)**

**we would be something more, something more, something more.**

**I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.**

**we know what is false, and we know what is real.**

**And I remember the night you said let go for a ride"...**

**I didn't want the night to end...**

**[ chorus]**

**And I remember the night you said,**

**lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.**

**would we be more than friends?**

**yet little did I know before, we would be something more.**

**And I remember the night you said lets go for a ride I didn't want the night to end.**

**Would we be more than friend?**

**yet little did I know before, we would b something more.**

**something more, something more. (na na na na na na na yeah)**

**something more, something more. (na na na na na na na yeah)**

all the girls we just stunned.

hay Lin says wow taranee I never heard you sing before, you have a beautiful voice.

will says yeah you do you should be a singer.

taranee blushes and says oh come on guys stop it your making me blush.

taranee says thanks for the comment and Cornelia truth or dare.

Cornelia says dare, im not scared.

taranee smirked and laughed evilly ha ha ha good cause your dare is to have a worm in your pants for 5 minutes.

Cornelia gulped and says oh boy.

taranee went outside and digged in the ground for ten minutes and pulled out a slimy worm.

Irma says can I do it I always wanted to do this.

taranee smiled and says yes.

Irma says YES TAKE THIS CORNY.

Irma took the worm and shoved it down Cornelia's pants.

Cornelia says ahhhh.

Irma smiles and laughs and says THATS FOR PUTTING FLYS IN MY LUNCH.

Cornelia says eww that's gross.

Irma says that's good.

cornelia says take it out.

taranee says not yet you have 2 minutes.

will laughes ha ha ha you should see your face corny.

hay lin says yeah you look hilarious.

then the two minutes were up.

Cornelia says finally its over and finally the end, hay lin truth or dare.

hay lin says truth.

cornelia says ok then who will, Irma, taranee or me do you think looks the cutest.

hay lin says why that.

cornelia says im curious.

hay lin says ok well I think taranee is the cutest.

taranee says thanks. ( hint hint, no flames please)

will's stomach growls then everyone else's dose to.

will says hungry anyone.

Irma says pizza anyone.

they all cheered.

will thought as she ate her pizza but should I tell them about **digiquartz**, maybe they would like it.

will thought but they could get hurt, will then says hey guys I have a novel idea I want your opinion.

Irma says ok what is it.

will takes a deep breath and gets dramatic and says in a world where there's fearsome animals, a girl has lived in the world all her life, and when her sister is taken by a intelligent animal king to be his bride, and when the girl named heart is chosen to wield a device that allows her to partner up with a animal to be her friend and the device allows her to evolve her animal friend and they defeat the king, who is a lion named zaron and save her sister rika.

hay lin smiles and says that's sounds like a great story will.

taranee says yeah but what kind of animals like insects, birds, dinosaurs.

will says yeah all kinds.

later the girls finished there pizza an got ready for bed.

will brushed her teeth and grabbed her favorite frog from her bag and slipped herself in her sleeping bag.

Irma slipped into hers and says well that was a fun sleepover thanks for coming will.

will smiled and says no problem it was fun, you know Irma you have been a good friend to me since we met.

Irma says your welcome you have been a good friend to, Irma yawns and says good night will.

will smiles and says good night, Irma falls into a deep sleep, will continues Irma my love.

will lays down and hugs her frog and says one day my love, she yawns and says one day.

then they all sleep in there happy dreams.

* * *

><p>chapter3: the first hunt<p>

will's prove

will woke up and saw cornelia asleep, hay lin over at the couch sitting up and watching the news, and taranee listening to music, while Irma over at the kitchen making breakfast.

will stood up and yawned and says good morning everyone.

hay lin smiles and says morning will.

will looks at the tv and says anything interesting.

hay lin says nothing much just robberies and fires but no deaths.

will says good, cause even if were not able to be everywhere at least no ones getting hurt.

hay lin nodded and says right, I could not live with myself if someone got hurt, I mean were heros.

Irma put on a sad look and says right but were the heros, I mean even if were not going to stop phobos or nerissa at least we should fight robbers or save people from fires.

taranee took her headphones out and says true but what if someone who knows us sees us in the act, I mean we were different clothes but we have the same faces.

will says true.

cornelia wakes up and says oh hey and yeah we should.

hay lin says yeah we will start next week.

will says good, oh hey guys im going to head out I have to get something from home, but ill be right back.

Irma says not yet , first you need to eat, shower, dress, and brush.

will looks at her clothes, a pink shirt and pink shorts, will Scratched her head says right.

will got ready and ate what Irma made which is pancakes and eggs.

will walks outside and pulls out her pink and white **fusion loader**.

will says well better now than later when the girls are suspicious.

will sighs and points the **fusion loader** in front of her and says **time shift.**

then will runs intothe potal.

will was transported into **digiquartz **will keeps running, and sees gatomon running up to her from behind.

will smiles and says hey gatomon.

gatomon says hey will what's up.

will says nothing much.

gatomon says ready for the first hunt.

will nodded and says yes, where do we find are prey.

gatomon says just follow me.

will runs with gatomon, and gatomon being more athletic jumps, climbs and leaps faster than will, gatomon climbed a big wall and keeps running, will jumped and tries to get it and does, will says I never knew hunting was so difficult.

will runs and jumps a gorge and sees there's a huge gape and says oh no, she falls and screams.

will kept jogging in place or in air to keep herself up.

will says im not going to fall.

gatomon comes and her tail extended and raps around will and brought her up.

will says thanks gatomon.

gatomon says no problem.

they run until they get on top of a van in a open parking ground.

gatomon says where did airdramon go.

will says oh yeah right airdramon he's are prey.

gatomon says right, I thought he be easy sense I was following him and he was easy to find.

will nodded and says but where did he go.

gatomon looks up and says there.

gatomon pointed to airdramon eating the particles on a roof top.

will says good work lets get him.

gatomon says right just sit back and watch the magic.

gatomon runs up the building and says lighting paw and she slashes her claws on the dragon, the dragon roars and smacks gatomon down.

they both stand on the bottom floor.

gatomon keeps slashing at airdramon and stopped.

will says gatomon your doing great.

gatomon smiles and stands back a few feet and says watch this im going to show you my finishing move. ( I made this attack my self based on gumdramons fire vortex)

gatomon starts spinning like a wheel and starts shining very bright, gatomon says shining vortex.

then airdramon comes out of the smoke unharmed.

will says but how.

then will looks at her fusion loader and swipes it in the air and a purple circle is shown and says everything about airdramon.

will reads from the info since airdramon is a mythical dragon, its scales posses the ability to have a magical ability to heal quickly will says oh no.

will says gatomon stop.

gatomon says no I cant stop we must keep going.

gatomon keeps spinning and goes fast at airdramon and airdramon bites on her tail ring and breaks it, which causes gatomon to scream and be paralyzed.

will runs as fast as she could and right when airdramon was about to eat gatomon will grabs her, but airdramon's teeth's scratch her shoulder.

will fell over a truck in front of an ally and knocks to a ground.

they both groaned and stood up.

will says you ok gatomon.

gatomon smiled and says yeah im fine, you saved me.

will says of course we stick together.

then airdramon smashed the truck out of the way and tried to get in the ally and he roared.

gatomon steps in front of will and says will get behind me.

gatomon grunted.

will says you don't have to do it by yourself.

gatomon says your right.

will says we will do it together right partner.

gatomon stood up and grinned and says I like you partner.

then a ring of yellow light appeared around will and gatomon's hand.

will says what's this.

gatomon says I have heard of this, this is the light of super evolution.

will looked confused and says super evolution?

gatomon says with this your emotions will make me stronger.

will went wide eyed and says wow that's cool, are you ready gatomon.

gatomon says oh yeah.

then they connected the rings and they shined bright.

meanwhile, Uriah's gang stood on a building near them.

Kurt says well Uriah aren't you going to save them, I mean there are rivals but your not that heartless.

Uriah says we don't have to you see that, he gestures to the light, that's the light of super evolution.

will swipes the **fusion loader** in the air and makes a white and pink line of rings and says **gatomon, super evolve**.

gatomon's body was surrounded by a tube of light and she growled and she burst into data and her body changed into a white female blonde with a white dress, showing her belly and parts of her hips, white boots, white gloves with on the right glove is two white wings on them with a string to make it a bow, and on the left is the two white wings and a long light pink scarf around her neck and a metal helmet with six angel wings on her back, as well as pink lip stick.

gatomon says **super evolve angewomon.**

**angewomon** knocks **airdramon** to a wall and **angewomon** uses her scarf to rap him in it bring him into the air and let go, angewomon and she creates angel wing swords and slices at him, while saying this power building inside me lets see how you take it, airdramon whimpers.

will runs out the ally, smiles and says angewomon I feel the beat of our power.

**angewomon** says lets end this, **celestial arrow**, and her bow shines and her left hand brings a shining arrow back to her cheek and lets go to hit **airdramon** and he grunted and hovered there paralyzed, then a purple ring goes around him and her bursted into data. **angewomon** goes down to the ground and **dedigivolves** to **gatomon** and says I got him.

wills **fusion loader** appears above it a blue box with **airdramon** in it, and she says whoa we caught him, gatomon grins and says hee hee I guess this makes me one of the hunters.

will swipes the **fusion loader** in the air and the box disappears and she says **digimon** capture complete.

will and **gatomon** cheered and high fived each other.

**gatomon** says pretty cool for our first battle.

will smiles and says yeah my heart was pounding so fast, lets keep capturing **digimon** together ok partner.

**gatomon** says yeah.

will says yeah we will and become the strongest, then will says ok sorry but I have to leave **gatomon**, but ill see you tomorrow.

**gatomon** says that's ok, I have to take a cat nap anyway.

will waves and says goodbye.

**gatomon** says goodbye.

will says time shift and leaves out the portal.

* * *

><p>chapter4: missing friend<p>

wills prove

Will got out the portal and looked at the sky, it was dark.

will's eyes widened and says wow hunting wastes a lot of time.

will thought as she walked back to irma's house, what kind of excuse should I make, how about I say that I forgot my phone and it's charger and I fell asleep on my bed, because went to bed late, good that should do it.

will walked down the sidewalk and sees red and blue lights.

will says oh no what's this,nthen she runs to irma's house and sees irma's parents and her friends except irma talking to the police.

The detectives Maria and Joel,Joel says Ok mr. lair when was the last time you talked to your daughter.

says just last night around 11:00.

Joel says what was she doing at the time.

looks to hay Lin and says what was she doing.

hay Lin says she was getting ready for bed.

( just so you guys know I think that's the detectives from season2)

maria says dose she ever hang with a bad crowd or do drugs.

Cornelia says oh come on no she dose not.

Will walks to them and says what's going on.

taranee says Irma is missing.

will gasps and her eyes widened and says when.

cornelia says in a angry voice when you left we were talking and she never came back from watering the plants in the back yard, which is suspicious,cause right when you left she disappears, and ever since you joined, bad things have happened.

Hay lin grabs Cornelia's arm and says calm down, ok we need to stick together.

will says oh really cause when in time of need I am the one who helps, not think for myself.

joel says will vandom where were you at the time of Irma's disappearance.

will scratched her head and says I was at home to get my phone and charger and I fell asleep on my bed because we stayed up late.

Cornelia says yeah sure you were.

koel reached for hand cuffs and says will vandom you are under arrest for questioning.

will says no I did not do anything.

will runs away and runs into ally behind a store.

will says what is with them.

a voice says maybe a **Digimon** took her.

will took her a **fusion loader** out and says **gatomon** is that you.

**gatomon's** face appeared on the **fusion loader** and she says yeah you can reload me in the real world and talk to me to, anyway sometimes **digimon** take human negitave emmotions and get powered up by it.

will says like what the old man said.

(flashback)

in the old man's clock shop

the old man grabbs wills hand and says are you ready to fight **digimon**, **digimon** feed on the energy of human hearts and when they are around they wont hesitate to attack you.

(flashback ends)

will says we need to go to **digiquartz** to fight whoever took irma.

**gatomon** says right.

will was about to say time shift when..

a voice says will.

will looks behind her and sees hay lin,taranee, and cornelia.

will says what do guys want.

cornelia said in a angery voice and says where is irma.

will says i cant tell you but i did not take her.

hay lin says but will you can tell us we belive you.

will shakes her head no sorry.

cornelia says you will tell us where is she, give me one good reason why you did not take her or harm her.

will had enough and yells really loud, BEACAUSE I LOVE HER,will gave a glare at her and the girls look at will in shock and will raises the heart and says you will not stop me from saving her, i will save the woman i love and your not following me, i learned a few tricks with the heart, such as flashing a blind for about 20 seconds.

will says blind heart flash and a bright flash blinded the girls, and will says time shift and teleports to digiquartz.

Will says reload **gatomon**.

then gatomon came out In a ball of white light.

**gatomon** says I hear from other **digimon** that a bird **digimon** named **aquilamon** took a girl from your world, he has a nest on top of your school.

will nodded and then had a confused face and says how do you know where I go to school.

**gatomon** scratched her paw and had a nervous look and says huh about that I watched you for a while, caused I knew you were the one hunter for me.

will says likewise, well without the watching part.

**gatomon** says before we go we should check out how much power that **airdramon** has.

will says right, that's a good idea, will says into the **fusion loader** reload **airdramon**.

then **airdramon** came out of the fusion loader and roared.

will looked at **airdramon** and says wow are first captured **digimon**, isn't he cool gatomon, will looked around and says **gatomon**.

then **gatomon** says from the **fusion loader** oh yeah huh there are some rules to hunting, like you can only reload one **digimon** at a time, you can switch them, you can't hunt other hunters** digimon**, and something that you will like, will says what is that, **gatomon** says it's called **digixros**, where you can merge two **digimon** at a time to become more powerful hybrid creatures.

will had her mouth open and says that's cool I guess **digimon** can do anything.

will shook her head.

**gatomon** says will are you worried about irma.

will nodded and smiles and says yeah I am, I love her , ever since I met her, she was cute, beautiful, funny, smart, and kind.

**Gatomon** says huh true love you are one of a kind huh will.

will says yeah.

will gets a serious face and says ok let's save irma.

gatomon says yeah that's the spirit will.

will gets on airdramon's back and flys at high speed.

will says wow airdramon has super speed and healing scales.

then they arrived at the school and see a big nest on the front, will says there.

meanwhile in the big nest

irma lays on the nest floor and her eyes start to stirr.

irma sat up and says what happened.

Irma looked around and says where am I.

then Irma heard a loud screech like a bird, a really big one.

Irma looked up and her mouth dropped and her eyes widen and saw a big red bird with purple feet and a white feathered head with a yellow beak and black horns ad talons.

the bird flew down and landed in front of Irma.

irma says oh my gosh.

the bird says I am Aquilamon.

irma says what do you want you overgrown chicken.

Aquilamon says watch your tune I granted your desire to that girl.

irma says what girl..then her eyes widened and says will.

( flashback)

irma watched will go out the door and irma went to the garden in the backyard and says I wish will would notice me, who am I kidding me I'm not for her she's probably not interested in a girl, I'm to scared to tell her, I just wish I could just go some where I won't emmbaresss Myself.

then Irma passed out for no reason and something big picked up her body by the talons.

( flashback ended)

irma says oh yeah.

aquilamon says I took you away and to feed off your negative emotion.

then a dark shadowy aura came around Irma and she screamed and fell down.

meanwhile at the silver dragon

yah Lin says don't worry girls I'm sure will has a explanation.

cornelia says no she must have done something I know it.

taranee says just stop she could not have hurt Irma remember they have powers so Irma could have protected herself.

yah Lin says taranee is right Cornelia, you have been very testy lately.

cornelia sigh and says sorry it's just I haven't seen Caleb or Elyon in a while and ever since the last battle I'm just worried if anyone I love will be hurt.

hay Lin says it's ok we all feel the same way corny.

Cornelia laughed says stop calling me that.

meanwhile at digiquartz

Will flew down to the nest and sees Irma on the ground, will shouts IRMA.

will ran to irmas side and shook her and says Irma,Irma.

irma stirred and woke up, and sees will and says will.

will eyes teared up and hugged her.

irma hugs back and says good to see you to.

will says we have to go.

irma says but where are we.

will says short version we are in a world between the real world and a place called the digital world with creature who live in it called Digimon.

Irma nodded.

will takes Irma to airdramon and says don't worry we will be find.

then aquilamon came swooping down and says blast rings and blasted purple rings out his beak at Irma and knocked her on will.

will got up and looked at Irma, she was bruised and passed out.

gatomon says from the fusion loader, will airdramon has enough speed like Aquilamon but not as much power you need to switch to me.

will says right take him down, reload gatomon.

gatomon switched with airdramon.

gatomon says shine tail and her tail shaped in a white blade and started slashing at aquilamons feathers.

aquilamon screeches and starts pecking at gatomon.

gatomon says woah aahhh.

will says I need to help gatomon she can't do this alone.

gatomon says evolve me will.

will says oh yeah, **gatomon super evolve.**

gatomon transforms.

**gatomon says super evolve: angewomon**.

angewomon says angel wing swords, and the two angel wing swords appeard in her hands and she slashed aquilamon.

aquilamon dodged the swords and used his speed and got behind her and at light speed started slashing her back with his razor sharp talons.

angewomon screamed and fell to the nest and her back started to bleed.

angewomon got up and says I wont lose, heavens charm and blasted a ray of pink laser at aquilamon.

aquilamon countered with his grand horn and bashed through the ray and busted angewomon down.

will started to cry and says no I want to protect Irma and I don't want angewomon to die because of me.

then will says I need to be stronger.

then Irma stood up and hugged will, and says don't worry will you are strong, brave and you will make it right then she passed out from pain.

then will's eyes widened and says that's it digixros.

will says ok lets end this, digixros, then 2 circles appear in front of will, one is angewomon and the other is airdramon.

will says angewomon,

angewomon says lets get him,

will says airdramon.

airdramon says yes master.

then the circles merge and then flashed a white light.

angewomon's wings are still the same shape but red with scales, her metal helmet turned white, and her skin went a navy blue and her hair turned yellow and red.

angewomon says xros up angewomon.

will says wow it worked.

angewomon yelled and charged at aquilamon and said needle vortex and a tornado surrounded aquilamon and poked him hard with needles.

aquilamon got out and slashed angewomon on her cheek and it healed quickly before she blinked.

will says you inherit airdramon's healing and speed, cool.

aquilamon charged at Irma's unconscious form then will yelled YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY IRMA.

angewomon got in front of him and punched him.

angewomon says now to defeat you once and for all, spinning charm, and a clock appeared and landed on 12 and aquilamon burned and his power was drained and angewomon said celestial arrow storm, and a storm appeared and rained needles and aquilamon screeched and said no im the strongest noooo, and a purple ring appeared around him and he disappeared and will said digimon capture complete.

will had both digimon go back to her fusion loader, will turned around and stood Irma up, and Irma awoke and says hey,

will says hey we won are you ok.

Irma says yeah and thanks for saving me.

will says no thanks it was no problem.

Irma says I should reward you and she hugged her.

will says no reward needed.

Irma says to bad, and Irma kissed will on the lips and they both closed there eyes, the kiss was passionate, loving, warm, sweet and soft, and Irma thought the same and they broke the kiss.

will says why did yo..

Irma interrupted her and says I heard you say, she mimicked her YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY IRMA, she said sarcastically.

Irma says how long have you liked me.

will said since we met, you are beautiful, funny, cute, caring and smart.

Irma pecked her and said I loved you since we met to, and your caring, cute, beautiful, funny, brave and smart to.

will says well not in math though.

Irma grinned at her and put her arms around wills neck and says just shut up and kiss me.

will kissed her and broke the kiss and says will you be my girlfriend.

Irma says yes and I think you just asked yourself to be yourselves girlfriend she says sarcastically.

will lets go and says lets get back home.

Irma says how we cant use the heart.

will pecked her and makes Irma blush, grabs her hand and says by this **time shift.**

* * *

><p>chapter5: w.i.t.c.h hunters and group hunt ( this chapter ill try to make it longer and you will need to remember evolutions, captures,digixros, and at least a bit of the hunters by looking up digimon hunters for info about hunting, digiquartz, also by some English versions for hunters on YouTube)<p>

wills prove

Will and Irma went out the portal and landed in front of a tree in the neighborhood.

will says ok let's go back to your house.

irma nodded and says ok should we tell the others about um us.

will says yeah, once we clear my name.

irma says what do you mean.

Will says well um when you were captured, Cornelia thought that since I left right when you disappeared I was a prime suspect so I fled.

Irma closed her fists and had a angry face and thought that bitch.

will looked at Irma and got worried and says are you ok babe.

Irma calmed down and says yeah im fine but when I see corny, slap her silly.

will says just calm down ok, you know we are all worried when one of us gets hurt, you would do the same.

Irma says I guess, wait did you just call me babe.

will blushed and says so, I can call you that.

Irma says ok baby.

will glared.

the couple went to Irma's house.

Irma walked to the door and saw her daughter and runs to her and hugs her and says Irma honey your back.

taranee was in the kitchen and looked out and shouted WILL IRMA.

Cornelia comes in and says hey will im sorry for accusing you.

will says its ok Cornelia we all do the same.

hay lin says Irma your safe.

Irma smiles when taranee and hay lin hug her and says yeah I am.

Mr. Lair says Irma where were you.

Irma says will ran to the park and found me under a tree knocked out, but nothing happened.

Ms. Lair says you sure.

Irma nodded

then the girls go to Irma's room, and will sat next to Irma on her bed, hay lin sat on the floor, taranee sat on a computer chair by the computer and Cornelia stood on the floor.

Cornelia says Irma, what really happened out there with you two.

taranee says yeah cause, Irma you have a cut on your cheek.

Irma puts her finger on her cheek and she has a cut, just a slight cut.

will signed and says ok, um how do I explain this.

Irma says show them the fusion loader.

will smiles and pulls out her fusion loader, and says this is a fusion loader.

hay lin says what's it for.

will says ok ill show you reload gatomon.

then out came gatomon.

taranee rubs gatomon's chin and says what a cute kitten.

gatomon says no im a cat.

the 3 girls gasped.

will says I know I was shocked to.

hay lin says your name is gatomon.

gatomon says yes, im gatomon a digimon, then she explains all about the digimon and digital world.

taranee says wow fascinating.

Irma says right and there very powerful.

will says yeah watch, will takes a apple from a bowl in Irma's room and says now gatomon.

gatomon says shine tail, and her tail shapes a saw and she cuts the apple in slices and will catches them with a bowl.

will says cool huh, then she eats a slice.

hay lin says cool no spectacular.

will says and not just that but with the fusion loader I can collect the digimon and use them to fight and that is what I am, a digimon hunter, and will says and I already catched 2 digimon, then will swipes her loader in the air sideways and shows two circles, one airdramon and the other aquilamon.

will says this is **airdramon** she gestures to the dragon and this is **aquilamon** she gestures to the red bird.

Cornelia says cool, so when do we become hunters.

hay lin says yeah id like to do that to.

will says I will have to talk to the one who gave the fusion loader to me, the old clock man.

taranee says who's he.

will says I don't know exactly he just gave me the fusion loader and made me a hunter.

Cornelia says hey what time is it.

Irma sarcastically says late.

Cornelia says obviously.

hay lin looks at the blue clock next to Irma's bed and says its midnight.

will says we should sleep im beat.

**gatomon** lays in will's lap and says you what about me im the one who fought the battle.

will rolled her eyes.

Irma says you guys can hang out here.

will and the girls put on there night gowns and got in there sleeping bags and will says before they sleep, will says hey tomorrow after school I will show you guys more about hunting, will grins and they all fall asleep.

the next morning after school the girls went to the front of the school and went to a part where no one can see them.

will says ok how about..oh yeah let me tell you that Uriah's gang is part of the hunt.

Irma says no way them there **hunters**.

will nodded.

taranee says huh so why not show us **digiquartz**.

will says ok but only one hunt ok I don't want you guys to get hurt.

hay lin says no problem, if we get into trouble we can go guardian.

will says ok everyone hold hands.

they all hold hands.

will raised her fusion loader and says ok lets go **time shift.**

then they go through the portal and arrived at the schools digiquartz.

will says ok lets get are hunt on.

Irma says you are hyper babe.

will smiles and says whatever.

hay lin says Irma did you call will babe?

Irma's mouth dropped and says yes.

taranee says are you two together now.

will says yeah we are,but not a first I liked matt but I started to like Irma.

Irma says when did they know.

will says when I was about to go get you, they caught me leaving and says give me one reason why I would hurt you, and I said I loved you.

will blushed from embarrassment.

will says anyway lets hunt reload gatomon.

gatomon says ok hey look I see a digimon.

gatomon points to a gargoyle like digimon with white skin, metal bandages on his chest, arms, face and thighs, and white and gold gauntlets, and dark blue claws and tails, with angelic wings.

hay lin says who's that.

gatomon says that's a powerful digimon called **gargoylemon**.

will says cool, ready gatomon.

gatomon says im ready partner.

will says ok **gatomon super evolve**.

gatomon transformed.

gatomon says super evolve: angewomon.

will says ok angewomon lets see what he's good at then we will see are strategy.

angewomon says ok, shining wings, then angewomon spread her wings and flashed a bright light and blinded gargoylemon, gargoylemon balanced herself and flew up and says freezing wing and a white statue blasted at angewomon and she was not fast enough and beat her to the ground.

the girls went to her side and will says you ok.

angewomon says yeah im fine, he has powerful attacks, hard to dodge and im not fast enough.

taranee says well this will be tough, what now will.

will says im going to try a new power, digixros, angewomon, angewomon says lets get him, will says Aquilamon, aquilamon says lets take off, then they merge, then angewomon changed, her bow hand changed into a feather bow, her wings turned into red glowing bird wings, her hands grown talons, her head had a bird head on it and her other hand had aquilamon's horns.

angewomon says digixros, xros up angewomon.

angewomon dashed toward gargoylemon and her horned hand charges pink lighting and she says shining lightning and her horns blast pink lightning at the digimon and shocked him and he roared and says statue storm and multiple white statues appear and fall on angewomon, angewomon looked at the statues and grinned and flew straight at them and dodged them.

Cornelia says you got them you guys.

will says ok angewomon lets finish this fight.

angewomon says right partner, and she puts a feather arrow on her bow and says sky arrow storm, and a storm appears and a rained arrows, gargoylemon got hit by arrows and was pinned to a near by wall, then angewomon launched her final arrow on her bow and says final arrow, and the arrow hit gargoylemon's head.

will swiped a purple ring on him and he deleted.

the girls watch the purple box go on her fusion loader and will says and that's how you hunt digimon, now digimon capture complete.

taranee says dose this have to end.

Irma says yeah it dose I mean doesn't digimon hunting take a lot of time.

will nodded.

will says ok now before we go home we have to go see the old man.

hay lin says that should be easy then.

will says that will actually be hard cause I have no idea wear he is.

a voice says actually he may be close by.

then out came the old man.

the old man walks to the girls with a clock looking robot next to him and the robot had a clock on his face with the 12 to 3 open with a red eye.

old man says this is clockmon.

will says hey thanks for the fusion loader the other day.

old man says no problem, let me see your fusion loader.

will says ok.

the old man swipes it in the air and shows all three of wills digimon.

old man says wow you have a lot of digimon already.

will says yeah I do.

the old man says ok I have fusion loaders for your friends, but you will need to have your own partners.

Irma says no problemo.

gatomon says yeah I have some ideas.

will says what do you mean.

gatomon says I have friends that can be partners.

taranee says that's cool.

gatomon says ok ready.

the girls nodded.

the old man says good luck and watch out for other hunters they will try to stop you from hunting.

hay lin says we will.

will raised her fusion loader and says reload aquilamon.

the girls got on the bird and went flying toward Cornelia's building.

will says how do you like flying my love.

Irma smiled and says in a British accent oh I do like it yes I do love.

will laughed

Cornelia says hey that's my house.

will says into her fusion loader this is where they are gatomon.

gatomon says yeah.

they land and they see on the roof, a candle looking creature with fire on its arms and head, a mermaid looking creature with blue skin, red eyes, blue water style clothes, a white girl with lavender hair, clothes that are a bit reveling, fairy wings, lavender metal gauntlets, and a metal bar mask covering her eyes,

a small greened bodied flower with pink flower above the waist with a yellow flower on top.

they land and gatomon came out of the fusion loader and says these are my friends candlemon, kazemon, ranamon, and lalamon.

Gatomon came out of the fusion loader and says depending on your friends elements as guardians, my friends have the same elements, Irma with ranamon, taranee with candle on, lalamon with Cornelia and kazemon with hay Lin.

irma walked up to ranamon and shook her hand And says so you are a water type digimon.

ranamon smiles and says yes I am, and I can't wait to be your partner.

irma smiles and says me to.

taranee went up to candlemon and says hey so your candlemon, so are you the only boy digimon in this group.

candlemon says yes is that a problem.

taranee smiles and says no way I was just asking.

candlemon says ok well it's nice to meet you partner.

taranee shook his hand and says ditto.

cornelia says to lalamon your a cute looking plant digimon.

lalamon says your a beautiful human girl.

cornelia laughed and says thanks, I bet we are going to be good friends.

lalamon says yeah me to.

hay Lin stands in front of kazemon and says I like your hair.

kazemon smiles and giggles and says thanks you have great hair to, i like your pig tails.

hay Lin says thanks.

then there fusion loaders change colors , Irma had a light blue one with silver, taranee had a dark orange with gold, Cornelia had a light green with some yellow, hay Lin had a light purple with moonlight blue on it.

will says I guess we are now a bunch of hunters, hay Lin says let have a group name.

irma says that's a good idea to let other hunters know we mean businesses.

taranee says how about the w.i.t.c.h hunters.

then they all shout yeah.

will says ok that's enough we have to go back to home.

they all groaned and agreed.

then will says time shift and they leave out the portal.

(in the real world)

The girls notice everyone from heatherfeild was at school all gathered and the people who they were watching were uriah's gang with there digimon but Uriah had a small blue dragon with army suit on with a assault rifle in his hands next to him.

uriah says into a microphone: people of heatherfeild as some of you know I'm Uriah a student to this school but now with my gang and our powerful partners you see next to us this town is about to become ours maybe even the world so who ever defines us will be destroyed.

come out from the crowd and says you and what army.

uriah grinned and says to the dragon next to him, commandramon let show them, he swipes his fusion loader in air and says commandramon super evolve.

commanderdramon changed to the big cyborg dragon from before and says super evolve: darkdramon.

then darkdramon says dark roar and blasted a black goo at the school and it melted.

uriah says that army.

taranee says to the others we have to stop him.

hay Lin says right lets guardian up.

will says no we might not be as powerful.

irma says then digimon.

will nodded.

then the girls families come to them and will's mom says will you should try and sneak out.

will says I can't mom.

will's mom: Susan says but why.

taranee says we are going to stop them.

taranee's big brother: Peter says how sis your not as strong as them.

taranee says no but we have friends.

will nodded and says everyone ready.

the girls nodded.

yah Lin says girls be careful.

hay Lin says we will.

will stands and shouts hey uriah.

uriah looks to will and her friends and says well well well what do we have here the girls.

will says yeah we are going to stop you.

kurt says and just how are you going to do that.

will says reload gatomon.

gatomon says your rain of terror is over.

will says **Gatomon super evolve.**

Gatomon says **Gatomon super evolve: angewomon.**

kurt says to uriah, look here boss she did learn to evolve her Digimon.

angewomon says yes and you will be defeated, celestial arrow, and her arrow went straight to darkdramon and blasted him toward the ground.

Uriah says guys show them what you got.

Kurt says yeah, he swipes his fusion loader in the air and made a line of purple rings and says **mushroomon** **super** **evolve.**

mushroomon changed to a rock creature standing up with a rock snout like head with a metal mask with its body parts sowed with wires, with long stakes on its back and says **super evolve:golemon**.

Laurent swipes his fusion loader in the air and makes a brown line of dark green rings and says **shamanmon super evolve.**

shamanmon changed to a black ox centaur with orange stripes with dark orange armor on his arms,shoulders, chest, ankles,and crotch with large gold horns with two long steel swords and he says **super evolve vajramon.**

the three evolved digimon stood next to each other.

Uriah says now what are we going to do.

taranee says he is right will we don't have enough power.

Irma says we cant give up we have to fight.

hay lin says Irma is right.

Cornelia says than let fight.

they all nod.

they says reload.

the four other digimon stand next to there partners and blast there attacks.

ranamon says draining rain and a cloud hovers above the three digimon and rains water and drains there power.

candlemon says lava loogie and shoots lava at there feet and melts the ground bellow them and they sunk.

lalamon says sing a song and she sings a song and made them fall asleep.

kazemon says hurricane wave and blasted wind to cool the melted ground and trap them.

will says good job guys now angewomon finish them.

angewomon says ok lets, heavens charm and blasted a pink ray at them and was about to hit them when darkdramon woke up and raised his lance and says demon stab and blow through the attack and broke them free of the trap.

Irma thought he broke free impossible, we cant lose, are families and classmates are counting on us we cant.

taranee thought no, we have to win we wont give up.

Cornelia thought no he's powerful, but we are stronger, we have to have confidents, and I cant think about myself anymore, I must think about others.

hay lin thought no, there way powerful, but grandma always says that even if the enemy is stronger the one with courage, and kindness and hope, will always win, so we cant lose, cause we stand together.

will thought no we wont lose, I lost my astrodrop sister, matt once, and I wont lose my family or friends or Irma, never.

then Irma's fusion loader shined blue, taranee's fusion loader shined a orange red, Cornelia's fusion loader shined a green, and hay lin shined a purple.

angewomon says will that's the power of **super evolution** use it.

will says to the others, now guys use the light.

Irma says yeah, then she slashed her fusion loader in the air and made a silver line with blue rings and says **ranamon super evolve.**

ranamon was surrounded by a blue tube and she burst into data, and turned to a woman with silver hair with ocean armor with a mermaid tail and fin like wings with a ocean helmet with three fin horns on it and in her hands are large golden trident, and she says **super evolve: ancientmermaimon**.

taranee says oh yeah lets fire them up, she swipes her fusion loader in the air and makes a red line of gold rings and says **candlemon super evolve.**

candlemon was surrounded by a orange tube and bursted to red fire data, and changed to a man with fire all around its body and sparkles blue eyes and says **super evolve: meramon**.

Cornelia says yeah lets beat them before they hurt others, she swipes her fusion loader in the air and makes a yellow line with light green rings and says **lalamon super evolve.**

lalamon singed a soft high note and bursted into data, she changed a woman with a red leaf suit with long black leaf high heel boots, with a silver inside cape with light green on the outside traveling to her shoulders up springing upward leaf cape and vines traveling through her wrists through her breasts with a rose petal helmet on her head with red lip stick and says **super evolve: rosemon**.

hay lin smiles and says yeah we are strongest together, she swipes her fusion loader in the air and makes moonlight blue line with light purple rings and says **kazemon super evolve**.

kazemon giggles and laughs and bursted into purple data and changed into a skinny white skinned woman with violet eyes and a purple and grey metal suit but exposing her thighs and belly and covering her arms with three long claw fingers light blue feather hair with golden brown feather wings with a ninja like scarf covering her mouth and says **super evolve: zephyrmon**.

the people all gazed at the new forms of the digimon.

hay lin says wow there new and improved.

Uriah says impossible, guys digixros now.

Kurt and Laurent nodded.

kurt says digixros, golemon, golemon says rahh, kurt says vegiemon, vegiemon says yeah, then they merge and golemon had vegiemon's arms on his back and long vines down his back and as a tail.

Laurent says digixros, vajramon, vajramon says we will capture the world, luarent says cannondramon, cannondramon says ill blast you away, then they merge and vajramon had cannondramon's metal head armor on his head and horns, and two large cannons on his sides with silver metal on his armor.

they say xros up.

taranee says hey guys lets use are new friends power to beat them before they attack.

will says right, now guys.

angewomon says ok my brother and sisters lets attack.

they nodded.

ancientmermaimon says deep sea wave and made a huge wave tornado at them.

meramon says burst wave, and a wave of fire blasted at them and mixed with the water.

rosemon says rosy cradle and a wave of rose petals blasted at them and mixed with fire and water.

zephyrmon says hurricane gale and blasted wind and mixed with the other elements.

angewomon says now to finish this, elemental celestial arrow, and shoots a arrow through the four elemental tornado and mixed with them and his the other three digimon and dedigixros them and dedigivolved them.

( I will use the parents names, if possible)

susan says oh my will you girls defeated them.

principle knickerbocker says you girls saved us, your heatherfeild's heroes.

Uriah gets up and shouts not for long we will...

then there was a large boom and the school's roof was on fire.

then a large cylinder with brown on the bottom and top with green data in the middle with red eyes and red mouth came from the school and yelled.

taranee says meramon what is that.

meramon says I don't know taranee.

will shouts angewomon we have to protect everyone.

angewomon says right.

Irma says guys we should power up to.

hay lin says yeah.

will says ok then she pulls out the heart.

Susan says will what is that.

will says you are going to see, guardians unite.

Irma says water

taranee says fire.

Cornelia says earth.

hay lin says air

will says quintessence.

the girls stand together.

will says mom this a secret I wanted to tell you but you'd be endanger.

Susan says its ok will, just be careful.

will nodded and says guys ready.

the girls nodded.

will casted quintessence and blasted lighting at the ufo and it roared.

taranee casted fire and blasted magma rocks at it and it did not hurt it.

hay lin says how did lighting work but fire did not.

rosemon says its part digimon so lighting hurts data.

taranee says that makes sense but how do we hurt it.

zephyrmon says better use a lot of lighting.

then the ufo shoots out green data tentacles and raps around will and angewomon and pulled them in.

will screamed and says no we cant lose.

Irma shouts will NO.

angewomon says im sorry will, im not strong enough.

will says no we fight together partner and we die together.

then the where about to be pulled in and screamed.

then they hear a voice shout DONT GIVE UP and a large ball of fire went towards the ufo and blowed it and will and angewomon were free.

will was falling in the air with angewomon and sees a dragon man with gold and armor on it arms, with large claw gloves in his hands, with red and silver shin guards with metal armor head with three horns, and a gold shield split like wings on its back with a symbol shaped like a sun on it, and next to him is a dragon man with red chest armor with a gold helmet with three horns, and silver and red armor legs, with gold gauntlets with a long armor silver tail and on the end is the symbol from the other creatures back on it and large red wings coming toward us and on the 1 ones back is a skinny teen boy with brown spiky hair, brown eyes with a yellow under shirt with a blue over shirt with white gloves with brown shorts with blue and white shoes and a pair of goggles on his head, and on the other is a old skinny teen boy about 19 with brown eyes, with a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a white and red sleeveless jacket with dark green pants with black and white shoes.

the 1 boy says ready.

the 2 boy says yeah.

then they jump off and land.

hay lin says who are they.

meramon says by azulomons beard, that's a war greymon and shine greymon legendary digimon.

Irma says wow cool.

wargreymon says lets end this and help them, his claws charge up energy and says nova force and blasted a big ball of fire.

shiNegreymon says lets join them bro, glorious burst and blasted a darker ball of fire.

the attacks hit the enemy and it roared in pain.

angewomon says we will help them.

then the enemy blasted red lasers and it hit angewomon and she tried to block it.

the 1 boy says don't give up.

the 2 boy says remember the bond between you and your partner.

angewomon remembers all the good times she had with will, and even if she met her recently they were meant to be partners, her partner, her friend.

will thought I wont lose, I will beat him and I wont lose my friend, I lost my astrodrop sister, I lost Matt once and I won't lose my family, my friends ,Irma, or my partner,me and angewomon will win, because of are bond as friends.

then a gold ring appeared on angewomon's bow arm and she gasped.

will looked at the ring in shock and says is she evolving, no something more, then will had the light ring on her arm, and her fusion loaders top opened up and shows a gold v shaped symbol and she blasted a pink light at angewomon and she glowed pink and her body changed to a angel woman with a green blue armor with a long sharp javelin and a shield gauntlet with six gold feather angel wings and a green/blue Helmet a gold star cross on it, with long blonde hair going down her back with green/blue dance shoes and on the shield is a horse head and says **angewomon celestial mode**. ( its ophanimon but I changed it)

taranee says angewomon, Cornelia says celestial mode.

angewomon yelled and glowed a bright shining blue.

angewomon dashed up and towards the enemy and will says we did it angewomon, remember the bond between us and we cant lose, attack.

then angewomon broke through the lasers and glowed a bright blue and blasted through the ufo and the ufo exploded.

will says oh wow.

Irma says you are the best you 2.

angewomon landed behind will and says good job will.

will says no it was us, we beat it, then will looked to the 4 strangers and says who are you.

the first boy says you will know soon enough.

then they suddenly disappeared.

will says who are the those boys.

ancientmermaimon says by megidramon's flame.

angewomon changed back and says why use that old style curse word my friend.

ancientmermaimon says those boys are legend, Irma says how are they legend, her digimon says all I can says is those boys are tai and Marcus the legendary leader digidestiend.

later the girls, there digimon, the teachers,families are in the principles office.

Susan says we cant allow this will its to dangerous.

will says its not mom I can fight by myself I already have 3 others that I collected.

Susan says what do you mean collect.

Irma says well as a hunter you collect digimon.

will swiped her fusion loader and appeared her digimon.

principle knickerbocker says amazing.

Irma's mom says no girls you cant mean even if your these guardians you cant fight.

yan lin says they can fight and its there decision.

Susan says no.

Cornelia says mom please.

her parents shake there heads.

then when the decision was about to be unanimous, a bright golden light flashed and appeared elyon and a little dragon creature with red and white skin, yellow scarf and black fingers and toes, with a red tail and a v shaped head and blue eyes.

Cornelia says elyon and runs and hugs her.

Irma's dad says elyon brown.

elyon says ill explain, then she explained there adventures and how she's a queen.

the parents were surprised and agreed to let the girls fight.

elyon says oh and this is shoutmon, my digimon partner.

hay lin says how did you meet.

elyon says well its like this.

( flashback)

( elyon is going to wear yellow top with blue jeans and pink shoes throughout the story)

elyon is sitting at the window watching her kingdom in peace, when she looks to her side and sees a red fusion loader, and picks it up.

the screen of it lit up and a voice says nice to finally meet you princess.

then in a flash shoutmon came out and says hello elyon.

elyon says who are you, what are you.

shoutmon says im shoutmon, and then he explains everything about the digimon and digital world.

elyon says why are you here.

shoutmon says im here to be your partner and digimon have been missing and going to a place between the human world and meridian and the digital world to a place called digiquartz so if we be partners we can help them, that is if you will help me your majesty.

elyon says of course.

then there was screaming coming from the town bellow and elyon went to see and sees a white armored knight with large purple dragon wings and two white horns pointed to his face, shooting white energy balls at the houses of the town.

shoutmon says that's dynasmon, he is going to destroy the town.

elyon says I will help you shoutmon but you have to stop them from hurting my people.

shoutmon says ok, first take the fusion loader I was in and it will help.

they go to dynasmon and stand in front of him.

elyon says dynasmon stop you cant come hurting people.

dynasmon says I don't care I will kill them, dragon roar, then he blasted white fire out his mouth.

shoutmon dodged it and says rock and roller, and his microphone charged and he started hiting dynasmon with it.

dynasmon says weak and wacked shoutmon to a cart of food.

elyon says shoutmon, and runs to him and helps him out.

elyon blasted gold rays at dynasmon, but no effect.

shoutmon weakly says elyon please go ill hold him off.

elyon says no, im not leaving you.

shoutmon says elyon you are my friend and your people need you please.

shoutmon stands up and says fiery fastball, and shoots two balls of fire at dynasmon and it hit him and his faced stinged, so he yelled in pain.

shoutmon says go.

elyon eyes widened and says shoutmon.

dynasmon says dragon roar he charged a white energy ball and says now you die.

shoutmon shouts GO ELYON SAVE YOUR SELF.

elyon shouts NO SHOUTMON I WONT ABANDON MY PEOPLE AND I WONT ABANDON YOU, then she hugs him.

dynasmon says so sad, fine die together and blasted the ray at them.

but then elyon and shoutmon, started to glow a golden light, shoutmon stood up and says elyon what is this power.

elyon says I don't know.

then a voice says I do, im a friend of shoutmon's, its the power of digivolution, then it tells shoutmon, its time for you to digivolve shoutmon ,elyon looks at shoutmon and says digivolve.

( just so you guys know when she orders shoutmon to digivolve, its like mikeys from digimon fusion)

then on the red fusion loader appears a o like symbol, then elyon shouts SHOUTMON DIGIVOLVE.

then shoutmon says shoutmon digivolve to, he changed to a tall golden armored robot like dragon man with the v shaped head but longer, and sharp arms, and two holes in his chest, and shoutmon says omnishoutmon.

omnishoutmon says ill make you pay dynasmon, there is a new shoutmon in town.

dynasmon looked worried and says impossible, no one could digivolved to suddenly, it took me forever to get this form, I bet you have no power at all.

then omnishoutmon came charging toward him and rammed him into the sky, and says you lose that bet.

elyon watched in amazement and smiles and says wow shoutmon totally changed.

the voice says yes that's his future form, elyon was confused, the voice says the will to not abandon anyone who is in need shows true loyalty and sincerity, and allowed shoutmon to digivolve to omnishoutmon.

elyon says I never new he had that type of ability.

the voice says its no coincidence you were to become partners and save everyone.

omnishoutmon dodged dynasmon's punches and kicks.

omnishoutmon says wow so fast a statue could stop you, and is smarter than you.

dynasmon says you dare insult me, im a royal knight of the digital world, im stronger.

omnishoutmon says yeah right.

dynasmon yelled and says dragon's breath and changed to white aura of his body and charged it, and says this is my most powerful attack.

elyon says oh no he could whip out my kingdom if he attacks with that.

then the fusion loader showed on screen, omnishoutmon and a sentence bellow him, it read twin fireball strike, elyon says omnishoutmon use your twin fireball strike.

omnishoutmon says you got it elyon, his hands charged 2 big fireballs and says twin fireball strike, and shot the fireballs and it hit him in the chest and blasted him to a near by building.

omnishoutmon says ok now to show you dynasmon my strongest attack, then a big white knight with a large blue metal wolf head on his right hand and on the left is a orange metal dragon head with three horns on it and on the knights head is three horns surrounded him and he says omega the fusion.

then he rammed dynasmon and a purple ring surrounded dynasmon and he disappeared.

omnishoutmon looked at elyon and says thanks.

elyon saw the blue box on her fusion loader and sees dynasmon and looks to omnishoutmon and says what did I do.

omnishoutmon kneeled down and says you saved my life, oh and that the blue box is meaning that you captured him and you can use him in battle.

then omnishoutmon dedigivolves and explained about capturing digimon and the digivolving.

( end of flashback)

will says wow so your story is much like mine when I met gatomon.

elyon says yeah, so ready to go to meridian.

the girls looked at eachother.

will says not yet I think you guys need at least one digimon in your collection, to digixros.

taranee says alright a group hunt, cool.

Irma says ok.

will says to the parents do you guys want to come.

hay lin says mom, dad come with us its fun.

the parents agreed.

elyon says ok ill start the portal, time shift.

they were transported to the school yards digiquartz.

will says ok, now let hunt.

kazemon came out the fusion loader and says I can use my power of wind to hear the digimon, that we can hunt.

kazemon says I hear , aaww, he's coming.

then a red trex with green spikes going down his back bursted the ground and roared.

taranee says I call this one.

will says ok get him.

kazemon says he's called tyrannomon.

taranee says **candlemon super evolve**.

candlemon says super evolve:meramon.

meramon blasted a fireball at tyrannomon and he had no effect.

meramon says oh no.

tyrannomon fired at him and meramon was safe by the fire but meramon, uses his fire power and made a solid magma sword and hit him.

tyrannomon slashed meramon.

taranee says even with rough reptilian skin he cant stand the heat for long, meramon use a constitrated ray of flames and burn his skin to take him down.

meramon says alright, then he blasted a line of fire and tyrannomon was burning and he roared in pain, then tyrannomon had a purple ring around him and he disappeared.

taranee says digimon capture complete.

will says good job taranee.

then a big blue wolf with big red punching gloves with claws sprouting out and a long red scarf with long ends comes from the roof and howled.

hay lin says kazemon what's this one's attribute.

kazemon says wind.

hay lin grinned and laughs and says good we can take him, kazemon super evolve.

kazemon says **super evolve: zephyrmon**.

zephyrmon slashed her claws and the wolf bite down on her arm.

gatomon says that's gaogamon.

hay lin says ok use your attack.

zephyrmon says hurricane gale, and blasted a vortex of wind and blasted gaogamon to a tree.

gaogamon got up and says spiral blow and blasted wind from his mouth and blasted zephyrmon down to the ground.

then gaogamon was falling straight down to her, hay lin says zephyrmon watch out.

zephyrmon smiles and says don't worry hay hey I planned this, plasma paw, and her hands generated red energy and gaogamon was about to land when she hit him with the red balls.

then he was captured.

hay lin says digimon capture complete.

then will says now for conelia and Irma to get there digimon.

kazemon says I feel 2 other digimon signals near by.

Irma says good I cant wait.

they go to the location where kazemon feels the signals, and sees a metal suited ninja like man with a beak and a staff with one end is a curved moon and on the other end is a cannon like end, and a lizard like wood creature with brown and green colors.

Irma says they both have elements of ours.

Cornelia says yeah.

Irma says im not going to waste evolution, ill trap him.

Cornelia says ok.

Irma says to ranamon use your whipping waves and hold him down then use your draining rain to sap his power than ill evolve you than you stab him.

ranamon says good plan.

ranamon jumped down and said to the ninja hey sagomon, yeah I know who you are, your mother was a cowardly goose.

than sagomon yelled and chased her.

ranamon came to a pool in a backyard, and sagomon jumped to the pool and ranamon says whipping waves and water tentacles and wrapped sagomon and then she says draining rain and sapped his power then says now Irma.

Irma says ranamon super evolve.

ranamon says super evolve: ancientmermaimon.

than ancientmermaimon charges water to her trident and makes a water drill and lifts it up and says aqua drill, and slams it down and blasted the drill and hit sagomon and he was captured.

Irma says good job partner lets go see how corny is doing.

ancientmermaimon says you have to teach me to do your jokes.

Irma says no problem.

meanwhile with Cornelia

rosemon says ivy hug and captures petaldramon, who gatomon told them.

Lillian says nice sis.

Cornelia smiles and says thanks, now rosemon, rosemon says fascination and says forbidden temptation, and her body changed into a red body figure and blasted rose petals at petaldramon and a purple ring surrounded him and captured him.

they all got ready to go meridian.

then elyon says good now you have at least one other digimon in your collection, lets go to meridian.

cornelia could not stop giggling.

Irma says hey corny why so hyper.

Cornelia says because I get to see Caleb.

elyon says zone transfer: meridian.

than a green portal opened up.

will says lets go, than she runs into it.

the others followed.

in meridian

they were in elyons castle in her room.

elyon says good to be back.

the girls agreed.

elyon says ok lets go to the town, I bet everyone will be glad to see you.

they head to the middle of town.

Irma says wow so lively.

hay lin says yeah, peaceful.

elyon says yeah its a celebration to the rebellion for stopping phobos and to you guys.

will says that's cool, where is Caleb anyway.

elyon shrugs and says don't know, probably talking to the soldiers about fights.

then out of no where giant knights came walking toward the girls.

will says elyon says who are they.

elyon says meridian has digimon now with the soldiers commanding them.

hay lin hovers and says cool now we all have powers.

hay lin's mom says hay lin how did you hover.

yah lin says she is the wind guardian what do you expect.

taranee says so what digimon are they.

elyon says those guys are knightmon.

will says cool they look powerful.

Susan says well will this place meridian looks beautiful like a medieval time.

will says yeah its cool.

Irma says hey I see Caleb, he's by the big tree.

they look to see Caleb and he is laying next to the big tree, with a short light brown ogre like creature with light blue armor with a brown hat with a blue mace on the end.

Cornelia runs to him and sneaks up behind him and says hello handsome.

then Caleb jolted and turns around and sees her and hugs her.

Caleb says hey gorgeous.

Cornelia says thanks.

will says nice to see you rebel leader, she bows.

Caleb says nice to se you all, and your parents.

Irma says who's the ogre.

Caleb says this is my digimon partner grumblemon.

hay lin whispered to will hey when are you going to tell yours and Irma's parents about being together.

will whispered back maybe now, I guess.

Irma says I heard you guys.

will says ok, so.

Irma says yeah its a great time, now or never.

will says hey mom.

susan says yes honey.

will says Irma and I have to tell you something.

Irma did the same with her parents.

they ask what they need to be told.

will says to Irma ill just come out with it.

Irma nodded.

will says well me and Irma are a couple.

susan says what, will you like girls.

will blushed and says well now I do before I liked boys but now I like Irma.

Irma says ditto.

susan says ok, as long as your happy im fine with whatever you decide.

Irma's father says fine at least your happy.

Irma's mother says will you 2 have kids at least.

will and Irma look at eachother and says well, maybe.

Susan says you better I want a granddaughter.

Irma's mother says me to.

then they hear screams and a big puffs of dust.

elyon says the towns under attack.

the parents stay while the others go.

they see big golden armored rhinos.

shoutmon says those are rhinomons.

Caleb says they will be beaten, ill start and swiped his copper fusion loader in the air and makes a brown line with bronze rings and says grumblemon super evolve.

grumblemon bursted into brown data and changed to a brown rock ogre like digimon with earth spikes on his body with a big nose and says **super evolve**: **gigasmon**.

gigasmon says quagmire twister, and he spinned and made a tornado and blew a rhinomon away.

will says we will help, **gatomon super evolve.**

gatomon says **super evolve: angewomon.**

Irma says **ranamon super evolve.**

ranamon says **super evolve: ancientmermaimon.**

taranee says **candlemon super evolve.**

candlemon says **super evolve: meramon.**

Cornelia says **lalamon super evolve.**

lalamon says **super evolve: rosemon.**

hay lin says **kazemon super evolve.**

kazemon says **super evolve: zephyrmon.**

elyon says my people are counting on us and I wont abandon them, shoutmon digivolve.

**shoutmon digivolve to omnishoutmon.**

omnishoutmon says **doom drill press** and his legs connected and formed a drill and it spinned and he slammed his drill on a rhino on and broke his armor and deleted him.

meramon shot a ray of fire and he and taranee says when metal is heated to the max it starts to melt, and they both smile at each other.

ancientmermaimon sees 2 kids about to get rammed by a rhinomon, when she says hey one horned freak of a digimon, the rhino turned around and snarled and got ready to charge, ancientmermaimon that's it, now, **tail wave slice** and her tail slashed the rhino in half.

will says let's try a new digixros, angewomon, angewomon says alright, will says gargoylemon, gargoylemon says right here, then they merge and angewomon had gargoylemon's wings, with his steel armor and a cross on her helmet.

angewomon says **xros up angewomon.**

angewomon says **holy steel** and her steel gauntlets charged up and she punched about 6 rhinomon's.

will says nice work partner.

angewomon giggled and smiled.

rosemon trapped rhinomon's in a web of vines and uses her thorn whipping and deleted them.

caleb looks over his shoulder and sees hay Lin and zephyrmon surrounded by rhinomon, Caleb says gigamon help hay Lin, gigasmon says stone knuckles and punched the rhinomon's hard and deleted them.

hay Lin says thanks

zephyrmon says gale vortex and sinned a tornado and blew a bunch of them away.

then they thought it was over but a bunch of the rhinomon surrounded them and then a pink armored knight with a golden SHElid on its left hand walked up and a female voice says well well your the hunters that attacked my troops, well and shoutmon the king of the digi world is with them.

omnishoutmon says so what, you rogue digimon terrorize these people for the fun if it, and you must be stopped, to never hurt them, crusadermon.

Crusadermon says you can never defeat me, king, I have more experience in evolving than you so I'm stronger, now time for you to die.

elyon says sure but how about never.

omnishoutmon says **omega the fusion** and charged crusadermon and captured her.

the rhinomon charged at omnishoutmon.

omnishoutmon says omni dagger and his arms energized a golden blade on his arm and he slashed the rest of them.

( I made a couple of new attacks to the digimon)

* * *

><p>Chapter6: how the love of partners came to be<p>

( in elyon's castle)

the group took the injured with them and treated them, while omnishoutmon and Caleb and gigasmon finished off any digimon left.

elyon sat down on a near by bench And says at least no one died.

irma says yeah, don't say that cause then it happens.

elyon glares.

irma says oh whatever.

Cornelia sits next to elyon and says you ok.

elyon smiles and says yeah I'm just worried for my people.

hay Lin grinned and says oh but not a certain dragon digimon.

elyon blushed and says I..don't...know..what..your..talking..about.

will says yeah you do, shoutmon.

irma says might as well confess.

elyon says yes I'm worried about shoutmon nothing more.

cornelia says yeah right I knew when you told the story how you met that you really cared about him.

elyon signed and says yeah I do care, or well he and me are together.

irma says I never knew you'd be interested in him, and when did you start to develop feelings toward him.

elyon says it was 2 weeks after we met.

(Flashback 2 weeks ago, obviously)

elyon was in bed trying to go to sleep, and in her dreams.

elyon sees a bunch of dynasmon and ready to attack her.

elyon screamed and ran, and came to a corner, she tried to fire her Magic but it did not work.

when the dynasmon were about to fire, elyon closed her eyes ready for the attack but it never came and she opened her eyes and saw shoutmon all bruised and weak and he fell, elyon picked him up and started to cry, and cried out SHOUTMON, NO, PLEASE NO DONT LEAVE ME, SHOUTMON.

meanwhile in her room.

shoutmon was in the fusion loader when he hears no SHOUTMON no.

shoutmon woke up and says what in the hell and realized its elyon and says elyon she is in trouble.

starmon says go get her man.

sparrowmon says I think she's having a nightmare.

durulumon says go man.

( yes elyon has fusion fighters Digimon and sparrowmon and zekegreymon)

shoutmon came out and she's crying in her sleep and tossing and turning.

shoutmon sit next to her and shakes her saying elyon your having a nightmare wake up.

Elyon cried out no shoutmon don't die please don't leave me, I love you.

shoutmon's eyes widened and thought she loves me, oh wow she feels the same, great.

shoutmon smiles and softly whispered elyon it's ok I'm here I won't leave you I promise, I love you to.

then elyon stirred and she opened her eyes and sat up and rubbed her eyes she says shoutmon what are you doing up.

shoutmon says you were crying and screaming in your sleep because you were having a nightmare.

Elyon says oh well thanks for waking me up, then she blushEd and says did you hear anything.

shoutmon lied and shaked his head.

shoutmon says well what was the dream, my friends youse to say that telling about your nightmares can make that person feel better.

elyon says well a army of dynasmon were about to attack me when you took the hit and saved me, then the crying and screaming.

shoutmon says you alright.

elyon says yeah, then she starts to tear up and Hugs shoutmon.

shoutmon strokes her hair and says it's ok elyon I'm here, I promise I won't leave.

elyon looks in his eyes and says thanks your a good friend, then she kisses him on the lips, shoutmon was surprised and but then kissed back, after what seemed like forever, elyon broke the kiss and says I've been waiting to do that since I met you, shoutmon says me to and I did hear something while you sleeped.

elyon blushed and says oh I'm embarrassed.

shoutmon laughed and says don't be I embarrass myself back home all the time.

elyon says shoutmon says will you be my boyfriend shoutmon king of the digital world.

shoutmon says hey I'm the one to say that, but yes, princess elyon brown.

they laugh and elyon lays her head on his chest and they fall asleep.

( end of flashback)

will says that's a cute story.

irma says yeah but how or did you guys you know, she makes a circle and puts her finger in it.

elyon blushed red as shoutmon, and says irma that's so inappropriate, and well he has the same parts but we do do it.

hay Lin says what dose it feel like.

elyon says I don't kiss and tell.

will joked well aren't you the bogus queen.

the girls laughed.

Elyon says well and I found a way to turn him into a human boy to.

Just then shoutmon with Caleb and grumblemon walked in.

elyon says to shoutmon im glad your ok.

shoutmon says for you anything.

will says so Caleb any info.

caleb says there all gone, which is good, elyon told me about the strange enemy earlier and I think the best option is that we stay on earth until we can uncover things about it.

gatomon was in will's lap and she says that sounds purrfect.

Will says ok that's enough catnip for you.

gatomon says oh ha ha ha.

shoutmon says it will be an honor to see your world.

gatomon and the other digimon bowed and says it's our honor to fight with you my king.

shoutmon smiled.

elyon says well our you guys ready to go to earth.

will says I am.

irma says I'm with my love here.

they all agree and elyon made a portal and they left.

* * *

><p>chapter7: the water hunter is irritated, octomon's tentecles of sorrow.<p>

Irma's prove

irma was in bed in a blue nightgown and she woke up and sees will in a pink nightgown laying next to her, she smiled, then irma kissed her head, then will started to stirr.

will's eyes opened up and smiled at irma, then says hello my water girl.

irma says morning my lighting girl.

will sat up and says can I ask you a question.

irma says shoot.

will says in are relationship who is the man.

irma says I don't know, we should have a test to see who.

will says how.

irma thinks about it and grinned and says how about a make out contest.

will got on top of Irma seducevly and says you read my mind, then will kisses her and they,re tongues swirled around each others mouths, will moaned and her tongue wrapped around Irma,s tongue, Irma stoked will's hair as she broke the kiss and kissed her again, there lips kissed with love, will ill put her tongue down Irma's throat, Irma was surprised, then they broke the kiss and will won.

Irma says ok will your the winner.

will says yeah I know plus its obvious I'm the one who was the first hunter.

irma rolled her eyes and says whatever and I'll get you back next time.

will says don't say that or I'm going to end up having sex with you.

irma grinned.

will says lets get ready.

irma nodded and they dressed and went to the kitchen.

irma sat at the table and she sees Chris eating his cereal.

irma's mother says irma honey I need you to look after Chris for me and your dad, we are going out to dinner.

irma says but mom I'm hanging out with will today.

will looked up from eating eggs and says we can hang out tomarrow.

irma says you love to mess with me don't you.

will says of course.

chris says why all you to do is suck faces.

irma says shut up you little brat!

irma's father says irma no fighting with your brother, you to Chris.

They say ok then they glare at each other.

will whispared To Irma's mother, do they always fight.

irma's mother says yes but, I know when the time comes irma will protect him, like a big sister.

will smiled, she wished she had a sibling, well she almost had a sister or twin.

later at 7:00pm

will went home while irma started to make steak for dinner, Chris was drawing.

irma, had the steak done, and now she was waiting for the garlic bread to be done.

irma walked to the living room and turned on the tv, to family guy, she watched Peter asleep and then a did a fart and he says ahha that's so much better then irma laughed, she loved family guy.

chris grinned, he wanted to annoy his sister, he went to the stove and turned the heat to the highest temperature and then ten min later, Irma went to the stove and opened it up and a big puff of smoke came out and she says what the hell, and then she sees the burnt bread, then she gasped, Chris snickers and says hey what's all the burnt about.

irma looked at Chris and says you did something didn't you.

chris grinned and says maybe, I Guess will thinks you can't cook.

irma glared and she had enough, she yelled that's it I had it with you, you are a no good selfish, spoiled brat, with no respect and I wish you weren't my brother.

( I know it's not much but I could not think of any other situation)

chris gasped and his head was down and he started to cry and sobbed I...I'm...sorry..I..was..just..having fun...then he sniffed.

irma felt bad, she knew that he can be a brat but that's what a brothers do.

Irma says Chris..I. she was interrupted.

chris ran into the bathroom, and sat on the floor and cried.

irma went to the bathroom door and knocked on it, she says Chris I'm sorry.

chris says just leave me alone.

irma signed and left, she sat on the couch and laid on the couch.

from the fusion loader ranamon says, you could have been nicer.

irma says I know I just wanted to take it back, he's my brother he can be a pain but I did not mean it.

ranamon says it's ok just find a way to make it up to him.

meanwhile in the bathroom

chris cried in the bathroom for 20 min and cried out why dose she have to be so mean.

then a creepy voice says maybe because she is a witch.

then the bathroom turned to a digiquartz like bathroom and a creature came from the toilet, a octopus like creature with a shell head with brown eyes and red body with red tentecles and black ends with three red horns with a crown and carrying a sword and a gun.

chris says who are you.

the creature says I'm octomon, and I feel your pain and sadness, your sister is evil, come with me and I'll protect you.

chris says ok, then he grabs octomon's tentecle and they disappeared in the toilet water.

meanwhile with Irma

irma had her bag of candy from last Halloween. ( it's not old)

irma says my last bag of candy from Halloween, this should cheer up Chris, she went to the bathroom and knocked on the door and says hey Chris, I'm sorry ok, I'm not angery, I have my bag of candy.

then she hears nothing, not a tick, then irma says Chris, hey Chris, then nothing.

then Irma consecrated and she turned to water and slipped under the door and turned back, she sees nothing, then she looks in the shower and sees nothing.

ranamon came out and says irma I feel a strong digimon signal, it was here.

irma says oh no Chris, we got to go digiquartz.

ranamon nodded.

irma says time shift.

in digiquartz in a large pool.

octomon was setting Chris in a cage.

chris says i thought you were going to protect me.

octomon says I lied, now your sister can never save you or apologize, or maybe she never did.

chris was gonna be there forever irma will never forgive him, and be alone forever.

then a dark cloud around Chris and the cloud went into octomon and made him bigger about the size of a truck.

chris cried out in his head irma please I'm sorry help.

meanwhile with irma.

irma walked through digiquartz with a purple circle in the air, she was moving it around trying to find any Digimon.

ranamon says it's name is octomon he is a digimon to take children, I know his scent anywhere

Irma says he won't take my brother.

irma came to the schools pool and sees Chris in a cage. ( the pool is outside)

irma ran to the cage and says Chris, oh thank goodness.

chris says what do you want, you don't want me to be your brother.

irma smiled and says Chris, look I know you can be a pain and all and I can be mean sometimes but your still my brother and I did not mean what I said before.

chris looked up and says you promise.

irma smiled and says I promise.

then a miracle happened, the cage dissolved .

Chris and irma walked across the pool, when they were blocked by octomon.

octomon says give me that child.

irma says no one touches my brother, ranamon super evolve.

Ranamon says super evolve: ancientmermaimon.

octomon grabbed the mermaid with his tentacles and trapped her.

irma says oh no, ancientmermaimon use your poison scales.

ancientmermaimon's scales glowed blue and stinged octomon.

Irma says no one messes with my brother or my partner, we are going to need sagomon's speed and power to dodge those slimy tentecles, digixros, ancientmermainmon, ancientmermaimon says lets go, Irma says sagomon, sagomon says right here, then they merged, ancientmermaimon had sagomon's metal armor and a crescent moon on the bottom of her trident and a beak on her face with flipper hands, she says xros up ancientmermainmon.

irma says now let finish him.

ancientmermaimon charged water to her trident and she says moon wave stab and she slammed it down and a vortex of water with sharp ends went straight for octomon and he bursted into data.

irma says digimon capture complete.

Chris says thanks sis for saving me.

irma says no problem little bro.

irma says time shift then they went through the portal to the front of her house.

chris says cool we are home.

then Irma's father came running out and says Irma chris, where have you been.

irma looked at her phone and it read, 8:00 and says dad why so worried, I went out because chris got kidnapped but I rescued him and we were only gone for a hour.

irma's father says I'm worried because something happened.

Then they run to the front door and came in.

as they came in irma says dad what happen..

irma noticed there friends and will laying on the couch, asleep but she had bruises and she had some cuts, and her left cheek was cut, Irma gasped and says will, and she ran to her side, irma says what happend to her.

taranee says we don't know she came by to my house and she was in this state, so I called everyone and took her here.

then will started to wake up and weakly says what happend.

irma smiled and says you got to tell us missy.

will tryed to sit up and irma says take it easy, what happend.

will says believe me you won't believe me and you won't want to.

chapter8: taranee's fired up, bullmon's horns of hatred.

taranee's prove

i woke up in bed wearing my orange nightgown and i looked up at the sealing and i thought i could not believe that one of are most trustful friends would hurt will, i remember detail by detail when she told us last night.

( flashback)

will sat up on irma's couch and took a deep breath and says it happend like this.

( double flashback sorry)

will was in digiquarts with gatomon and they were walking.

will was using the purple circle trying to look for a digimon, then she says dammit i can't find one digimon.

gatomon says well what kind do you want from a digimon.

will says i don't know, i have airdramon as for speed and healing, aquilamon as power and agility, gargoylemon as armor and power, so i don't have a specific type.

gatomon says i know the other guardians take digimon that are similar to there elements and caleb likes to capture armor and weapon type digimon, and eyon captures knight digimon.

will says well i guess we will look around for at least a hour than if we don't find anything we will go home.

gatomon got on wills back and says ok will.

then as they were walking a creepy voice says well, well, well look who we have here will vandom.

will turns around and a figure comes out of a ally, will says who are you.

the figure steps out of the shadows, and will was surprised, it was matt.

matt says its me will.

will's eyes widen and says matt what are you doing here.

matt was wearing black,jacket,boots,shirt, and jeans, and he says i came to get my revenge.

will gulped and says revenge for what.

matt says for you breaking my heart and loving that brat irma.

will says don't call her a brat i love her and i did love you but i am with irma now.

matt says well i don't care if you like me or her, now i will make you suffer.

gatomon says bring it jerk ill beat your digimon, then gatomon says shine tail mode: mace.

then gatomon's tail shined and turned into a light colored mace.

matt says pathetic kitty, ill use my digimon to delete you, matt raised a very dark black fusion loader and says ok, reload ladydevimon, then a lady devil with red nails and eyes with black clothes and comes out of the fusion loader.

ladydevimon says master is this the girl that broke your heart.

matt says yes my little devil, now lets make her pay..

ladydevimon says dearly, she unleashes her claws.

matt says ladydevimon, phantomon digixros.

ladydevimon had phantomon's robe and scythe and she says xros up ladydevimon.

ladydevimon slashed at gatomon and gatomon blocked with the mace and winged her tail around and smack her in the back of the head, ladydevimon was smacked back to a near by wall and grunted and says why you little pest, then she says darkness scythe and her scythe glowed a shadowy darkness and she slashed at gatomon and she backfliped and jumped back by will.

will says we need power, gatomon super evolve.

gatomon says super evolve: angewomon.

angewomon says heavens charm and blasted her attack at the she-devil and knocked her to a tree, ladydevimon says evil time and the area around them turned into night and shadowy creatures appeared and made angewomon have her power drained, then angewomon says shining wings and her wings glowed and the attack was gone.

lady devimon slashed her claws at the angel but angewomon was faster.

angewomon says angel wing swords and her swords appeared and she battled with her swords against a scythe and angewomon says you won't beat me, will's love for irma, gives me strength and i won't let that love die by you devil.

then there weapons collided and then they both spanned around and then angewomon was in pain and gasped, ladydevimon's scythe was faster and it hit her hip and angewomon was glowing yellow and changed back to gatomon, then gatomon lands to wills arms, then ladydevimon slammed her scythe down on the ground and a shock wave knocked them to a near by food cart and will had brusis and cuts.

ladydevimon was about to hit will again when matt says ladydevimon, stop, she had enough for now, plus i was just trying to send a message, then matt left and went through a portal.

will stood up and grabbed a long stick and used it to balance herself, will made gatomon go to the fusion loader and will weakly says time shift and went through the portal and end up at taranee's home, and she made a telepathic message to taranee and she came running out and will blacked out.

( end of all flashbacks)

taranee was in the kitchen wearing a orange tank top and red shorts, making breakfast since it was Saturday, she made eggs and waffles, she did not use the stove, she used her fire powers.

taranee's glasses lit up with excitement.

peter came out wearing green camouflage pants and a black shirt and says hey sis whats cooking.

taranee says I'm making eggs and waffles.

peter sees taranee's fusion loader on the table and picks it up, and says so this is your so called fusion loader, how dose it work, then came out candlemon and he says i advise you not to touch it its fragile.

peter says I'm just looking.

taranee says yes but be careful, i don't want my other digimon like tyrannomon to come out and break the roof.

peter sets it down and says so when are mom and dad coming back.

taranee says later tonight.

peter says so candlemon, why is your evolved form called meramon.

candlemon says mera means burning.

peter says makes sense so what are you guys doing today.

taranee says i don't know maybe go for a jog, then hunt, and try to find matt, and burn him, then her glasses lit up.

peter says well i will let you know if i see matt.

taranee signed and says thanks.

candlepin finished his breakfast and says I'm going back to bed, see ya, then he goes to the fusion loader.

taranee started to put her shoes on and says well ill be on my morning jog, then she started her music on her iPod and went outside, then she stopped her music and thinks where to jog to now, aha ill go to hay lin and visit her, that should be about 40 blocks, then she resumed her jog.

during her walk she sang to the song, she sang behind these hazel eyes by kelly clarkson.

**seems like yesterday you were a part of me i used to stand so tall**

**i used to be so strong your arms around me tight**

**everything, it felt so right unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**

**now i ****can't breathe no, i can't sleep I'm barley hanging on**

**here i am, once again I'm torn into pieces can't deny it, can't pretend**

**just thought you were the one broken up, rep inside**

**but you won't get to see the tears i cry**

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**i told you everything opened up and let you in you made me feel alright**

**for once in my life**

**now all thats left of me is what i pretend to be**

**so together, but so broken up inside**

**cause i can't breathe no i can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**here i am, once again**

**im torn into pecies**

**can't deny it, can't pretend**

**just thought you were the one**

**broken up, deep inside**

**but you won't get to see the tears i cry**

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**swallow me spit it me out**

** for hating you, i blame myself**

**seeing you it kills me now**

**no, i don't cry on the outside**

**anymore...**

**anymore...**

**here i am once again**

**im torn into pieces**

**can't deny it, can't pretend just thought you were the one**

**broken up, deep inside**

**but you won't get to see the tears i cry**

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**here i am,once again**

**im torn into pieces **

**can't deny it, can't pretend**

**just thought you were the one**

**broken up deep inside**

**but you get to see the tears i cry**

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

taranee walked up to the silver dragon and went inside, she walked up to yan lin and says hello, ms. lin

yan lin says hello taranee, came to see hay lin.

taranee blushed and says yeah.

yan lin took her to a table and sat down, and says ok ill go get her, oh and you better tell her.

taranee blushed at that and drank her water.

candlemon says taranee your singing was a lullaby to my digicore.

taranee raised a eyebrow and says digicore.

candlemon says its basically my heart, and your singing is just the best, your better than a singing shoutmon.

taranee blushed and says thanks but I'm not that great.

candlemon says but you are you should have a album.

taranee giggled and picked up a spoon and looked at herself in the mirror of it, and made sure her make up and hair, and also her glasses were good.

candlemon says why so worried about yourself, you know vanity is bad.

taranee says yes but, well, she signed and says ok its like this, i like hay lin, she is funny, caring, cute, and very creative and smart, she is just my type.

candlemon says you should tell her.

taranee says yeah but later, I'm to shy, and I'm still getting over my break up of nigel.

candlemon says why did you guys break up.

taranee says he was getting into to much trouble and we have to many arguments.

candlemon says oh I'm so sorry. ( i know a lot of you guys want the regular romance and I'm sorry for that, so please no flames and again i still like regular romance)

hay lin walked to the table and sat across from taranee and says good morning.

taranee says good morning, so what do you think of what happened.

hay lin had a sad look and says about matt, well I'm very sad, i wonder how will feels i mean she still liked him as a friend.

taranee says even if we fought together, i want to burn him for hurting will.

hay lin says yeah but still somethings up, matt would not just go rouge he loves will and he is a good guy.

taranee says tru.. then she smells a very foul smell.

taranee says what in gods name is that smell.

hay lin pinched her nose and says i smell it to.

then they both realize it, they say blunk.

then they hear both fire and air girl hear smell blunk, well time to come out.

then out from under the table was blunk.

hay lin says its nice to see you blunk but can you please clean yourself.

blunk nodded and pulled out a small glass of green liquid and drank it and he did not smell like horse crap.

taranee says what is that.

blunk says oracle made it, it make blunk clean, i have a bunch, but i know i can't be smelly so i don't sell.

hay lin says good then she hugged him and says its nice to see you.

blunk sat on a 3 chair and says sorry i did not meet you earlier but i did not want to be killed by giant queen knight.

taranee says you mean crusadermon.

blunk nodded.

hay lin says so taranee whats the agenda today.

taranee says i might go hunting, if you guys are interested.

hay lin says yeah, don't have anything to do, its my day off, and as a hunter and a hero, i always have the option to have time off.

taranee says oh yeah.

blunk says me to.

hay lin says ok but always stay by us.

blunk nodded.

hay lin says I'm going to see if elyon wants to come.

taranee says ok, ill go get peter he might be interested.

they went to there destinations.

taranee went to her home and as she opened the front door, she says hey peter, then she gasped and sees her home all trashed.

taranee says what in the fuck.

candlemon says i smell a digimon here, it was here.

taranee called peter and no answer.

candlemon says he must be at digiquartz.

taranee's glasses fired up to the max and says i will scorch the living hell out of whoever took him.

candlemon says be calm, we will get him back.

( in a boxing ring in digiquartz)

peter was hanged from a cage wall by chains and he starts to wake up.

peter looks around and says what where am i.

then a bold voice says in digiquartz at a boxing gym.

then out of the shadows comes a bull with blue/gold armor and red cape and gold horns and snorted and says i brought you here to steal your hatred.

peter says my sis will save me and what hatred.

the bull says just so you know I'm bullmon and you know your hatred, remember.

( flashback)

peter was playing basketball in his room ( he has a big room) and he thought i bet taranee is having fun hunting while I'm doing boring stuff, why can't i be a hunter.

then a cloud of darkness surrounded peter and he was filling it with envy and hatred.

then the room turned into digiquartz and bullmon came out from the ground portal and says you have hatred and envy for your sister being a better child for the family, your jealous huh.

peter says yes, then the cloud filled bullmon and made him bigger and stronger.

then once the cloud was gone, peter blacked out.

( end of flashback)

peter's head was down, because he was disappointed in himself because he was jealous and hated that taranee was the special one, to be a hero and a hunter.

bullmon says the truth hurts.

peter says no i can't be jealous.

bullmon says not impossible.

( mean while somewhere in digiquartz)

taranee walked up to the outside of the boxing gym and says this is the place candlemon.

candlemon says yes, this is the place.

taranee walked in and hears now to take all your energy.

candlemon says i know that voice, its bullmon, we have to beat him, he feeds off peoples hatred and envy and gets stronger.

taranee runs to the boxing ring and sees peter on the ground unconscious.

taranee runs to peters side and says peter are you ok.

peter says yeah but i did something terrible.

taranee says what.

peter says i filled that digimon with my hatred and envy to make him stronger, then he sobbed and says because i was jealous of you for being a hero and a hunter.

taranee smiled and says its ok, i envy that you are better at sports.

Peter laughed.

taranee says it's ok to be jealous now and then.

then bullmon approached them and says don't bother he is filled with hatred and envy.

Taranee's glasses fired and she got angery and yelled YOU PEICE OF COW, YOU BASTARD, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING MY BROTHER SAD, **candlemon super evolve**.

candlemon says **super evolve:meramon**.

meramon jumped over bullmon and said fireball and hit bullmon on the back and burned his cape.

bullmon turned toward meramon and says matador dash and rammed meramon and trapped him on a wall stuck by his horns, and he struggled.

peter watched the situation and he wanted to help, and he grabbed a chair from the corner of the ring and ran toward bullmon and shouted LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU PEICE OF SHIT, and peter hit him and bullmon let go of meramon and turned to peter and says you need to learn respect boy and he says tail whipping and his tail whipped peter and he cried out, meramon woke up from being knocked out and he saw peter and he thought, no taranee is counting on me, she's my partner and I lost my brother, and I wont let her lose hers, he is a good guy, and I wont give up.

meramon charged to bullmon and grabbed him from behind and lifted him up in the air with all his skinny fire bodies strength and tossed him to the ground.

taranee says to peter, thanks peter.

peter nodded and stood up and says no problem.

taranee says to meramon thanks for saving peter.

meramon smiled and says that's ok, I lost my brother, blue meramon when he and I were hiking, he was attacked by another digimon and was killed, I wont let you lose your brother, family is important, no matter how much we envy or hate each other.

peter says thanks for telling me that, I needed it.

meramon says no problem.

then bullmon stood ready to fight and got ready to do his matador dash.

taranee says now lets finish bullmon off.

meramon nodded and says yeah, ill burn that cow.

taranee says lets use a new power, digixros, meramon, meramon says lets burn him, taranee says tyrannomon, tyrannomon roared and then they merged and meramon had tyrannomons body but with flames and a metal helmet, meramon says xros up meramon : flarerizamon.

taranee says what's flarerizamon.

flarerizamon says its a fire dragon digimon, sometimes when digixrosing, it makes another digimon.

taranee says cool, with this we have your fire and tyrannomons strength.

flarerizamon charged at bullmon and picked him up and slammed him down, then slashed him with his black claws and his armor broke.

flarerizamon says lets finish this quick, then he says flame hit and he fires bullets of fire at bullmon and broke his armor and says no impossible, then says flame tower and from the ground bellow bullmon burned a flame tower going up and he had a large purple ring on him and disappeared.

taranee says digimon capture complete.

peter says good job you two, then he hugs taranee.

taranee broke the hug and looked at meramon, he changed back to candlemon, and she picked him up and hugs him and says thanks candlemon, and then she kisses him on the cheek.

candlemon says your lips don't hurt from doing that.

taranee shook her head and says no I control fire and I got use to the feeling of it.

peter laughed at candlemon, he blushed from the kiss.

taranee says lets go home, I need a nap.

peter and candlemon says ditto.

taranee says time shift and they all left for home.

in the crowd of darkness, matt sat on a chair with ladydevimon next to her, eating popcorn and he watched the whole thing and says yes taranee enjoy your fun and fighting, also school, because im going to come after you all very soon.

chapter9: sister in danger, snimon's cutting the rose

cornelia's prove

i woke up on wensday morning wearing my green and yellow nightgown and i dressed in my usual clothes and went to the kitchen.

i saw elyon and lilian eating breakfast and shoutmon and lalamon talking on the couch.

cornelia went to the table and says morning.

lilian says morning sis.

elyon smiled and says morning corny.

cornelia glared.

elyon wear a yellow shirt with red shorts and yellow shoes.

lilain weared a light green dress.

they finished breakfast.

Lillian went to the living room to watch cartoons, elyon and shoutmon went to the park.

Cornelia went to the silver dragon.

Cornelia went inside and sat in a booth.

then she hears a voice say hello gorgeous.

Cornelia turns and sees Caleb in brown pants and brown shirt with black shoes.

Cornelia hugged him and kissed his cheek and says and hello to you handsome.

Caleb says why thank you and they sat down.

Cornelia says how's it going.

Caleb says im good, how's elyon.

Cornelia says she and shoutmon went to the park, for some time together.

Caleb says good then I don't need to keep a eye on her.

Cornelia says yeah, so I can be with you, so how's your dad.

Caleb says he is good he is now working on battle strategies and evacuation plans for digimon attacks.

Cornelia says good then , I could not forgive myself if I let them get hurt.

Caleb says its not your fault.

Cornelia smiled.

Caleb says don't worry.

Cornelia says I know, its just since, lalamon evolved to rosemon and fought with that mysterious enemy, I realized that I should not be thinking about myself, because I always am.

Caleb watched her and she was sad, and says its ok.

Cornelia smiled and nodded.

then after they had some time together they went to Cornelia home.

napoleon ( I think that's his name, its the black cat of Lillian) jumps to Cornelia's arms and says well well hello you two, had a nice date.

they nod.

napoleon says well, do you mind if I tell your sister about me, because I don't want baths.

Caleb laughed.

napoleon glared.

Cornelia says yeah sure.

Cornelia says reload lalamon.

lalamon came out and says how's it going love birds.

the couple blushed.

lalamon says hey grumblemon want to play, hide and seek with Lillian and napoleon.

grumblemon says yeah, im bored, he came out.

Caleb says have fun.

Cornelia watched Lillian come out and says Cornelia did you know napoleon was my protector.

cornelia smiles and says yes I did, he is a great companion.

napoleon says yeah you betcha.

Lillian giggled because she was excited to see him talk.

meanwhile with elyon and shoutmon

elyon climbed a tree with shoutmon.

elyon says so shoutmon want to try out the spell.

shoutmon smiled and says yeah.

elyon put a finger on his head and says magic of meridian change my handsome digimon, into a boy.

then in a flash of light shoutmon turned to a whited skinned boy with spiky red hair with green head phones and yellow scarf, wearing a white and red sweater with a crown on the heart of it with white gloves with black finger tips and gray shorts and red and white shoes with sparking blue eyes.

shoutmon smiles and says so how do I look.

elyon smiles and says very handsome, I like your red hair.

shoutmon says thanks, so should I have a name, instead of shoutmon something short.

elyon says yeah ok, um, how about neo.

shoutmon says no thanks, not something to cool.

elyon says spark.

shoutmon says that's a dog name.

elyon glared and says ok fine how about I just call you shout.

shoutmon says ok I like it.

elyon says finally.

shout smiles and tickled her.

elyon laughed out ha ha ha ha stop shout, no im to ticklish.

shout says you should have not complained.

elyon grabbed his hands and pinned him to the tree and seductively smiled and says ok now its my turn.

elyon kisses him and there tongues explore each others mouths.

then right when they were about to do more, when shout's eyes went serious and he felt a evil presence and then a mysterious object was about to hit them when shout grabbed elyon and push them down the tree, shoutmon let go of her and she fell to the bottom and shout saw the object, it was a thorn, and his microphone appears and he says burning rocker and his microphone burns and he hit it and it was sent flying.

shout landed and he says what the fuck was that for, then he says elyon and went to her side and shook her, then he shouted elyon wake up.

elyon woke up and says ok what was that for, do you hate my kissing.

shoutmon laughed and says no I don't, I love the kissing, its just something came shooting towards us and I hit it to protect you.

elyon says oh ok.

shout stands up and finds the thorn and inspected it, he says I know this thorn.

elyon says who's is it.

shout says its a digimon's a powerful one called blossomon.

elyon says he may be after us.

shout says he was part of a gang of digimon called green hatred, with there leader named snimon a insectoid digimon, he wanted to take the throne from me, his allies like blossomon can help me finally get him.

elyon says ok that will be fun, time shift.

they went to digiquartz.

shout changed to shoutmon and says ok I see him, he points to a large plant with a yellow flower head with sharp teeth and long tentacles as feet and arms with flower snapping biters.

blossomon says why its shoutmon its nice to see you.

shoutmon says yeah sure it is.

blossomon says spiral flower and his little biters attacked him and wrapped him in a knot.

elyon says that's it leave him alone, **shoutmon digivolve.**

shoutmon glowed gold and says shoutmon digivolve to omnishoutmon.

elyon says lets finish this quick digixros, omnishoutmon, omnishoutmon says oh yeah, elyon says zekegreymon, zekegreymon says alright, then they merged and became zekegreymon's body with omnishoutmon's body with two longs sword like fingers, and on the other is zekegreymon's claw and omnishoutmon's head and says shoutmon DX.

shoutmon DX says lets get him, then he charged at blossomon and slashed him with his left fang claw.

blossomon whipped him with his tentacle's.

shoutmon DX slashes them with his twin swords and charged him, shoutmon DX says trident jusfang and with its twin swords and then he knocked blossomon to a big tree, then he says victorize banking and shot red v's from his head to stick blossomon to the tree.

elyon approached blossomon and says now blossomon tell me why you attacked us.

blossomon says never ill never tell.

shoutmon DX says ill make him.

elyon says no, I will, then she used her powers to go into his memory and see a flashback.

( flashback)

blossomon was in a building filled with vines and plants, with a big green mantis with two big blade arms.

blossomon says sir snimon what is my mission.

snimon says your mission is to locate king shoutmon and his partner elyon and kill them so we can get the heart of earth from her friend's sister, to become stronger with earth power.

blossomon says yes sir.

( end of flashback)

elyon gasped and says ho no Lillian.

shoutmon DX says what's wrong.

elyon says there planning to get Lillian to become stronger with the power of earth.

shoutmon says ok lets go, wait what about him.

elyon looked at blossomon and says ill give him to Cornelia.

elyon says digimon capture complete.

later they head to Cornelia's home and see Cornelia and Caleb making out on the couch.

elyon runs to them and says Cornelia there's trouble.

Cornelia sits up straight up and says what's the problem.

elyon says a gang of digimon are trying to capture, Lillian.

Cornelia gets up and runs to Lillian's room and open's it up and sees it was trashed, Cornelia screamed Lillian Lillian, then she sees napoleon and grumblemon laying unconscious.

Cornelia picked up napoleon and says what happened, are you guys ok, where is Lillian.

napoleon says digimon attacked us, we are not ok, and I don't know he says weakly.

elyon says we are to late.

Cornelia says its never to late we will get her back.

Caleb says to grumblemon, where's lalamon.

grumblemon says she must have been taken to.

Caleb says ok we will go to digiquartz and find them.

shoutmon says we don't know where though.

elyon says I do, its in matt's grandfathers pet store.

Cornelia says then lets go.

later they went to the store and used fusion loader to go to digiquartz.

elyon leads the gang through the store and up the stairs to a bigger storage room full of plants and vines, and they see snimon in front of Lillian and napoleon in his warrior form tied to vines.

Cornelia says hey sewer bug let them go.

snimon hissed and says never.

shoutmon says where is lalamon.

snimon says she is right here, he holds lalamon in his mouth trying to eat her.

grumblemon says let her go, sledge hammer and hits snimon in the face with his hammer.

Cornelia grabbed lalamon and says are you alright.

lalamon shakes saliva off her and says yeah but I want to kick his ass for trying to eat me.

Caleb grabbed Lillian and napoleon and says that can happen.

Cornelia says yeah, **lalamon super evolve**.

lalamon says **super evolve: rosemon.**

Caleb says **grumblemon super evolve.**

**grumblemon says super evolve: gigasmon.**

then snimon says angrily attack my minions kill them kill them all.

then a togemon, and digmon with a lillymon came out through the roof.

elyon says **shoutmon digivolve.**

**shoutmon says shoutmon digivolve to omnishoutmon.**

gigasmon dashed and tackled togemon and bashed through the building and started fighting, togemon says lightspeed jabbing and punched gigasmon a bunch of times.

gigasmon shaked off the punches and his knuckle spikes spinned and he says spike drills and he punched him and he was knocked to the ground and gigasmon went to the mount position and started punching him and stood up and grabbed him and throwed him toward the pet store.

( with elyon)

omnishoutmon was fighting lillymon but she was to fast and to small to fight he wasn't hiting her.

omnishoutmon says hold still, you piece of.. then lillymon hit him with her flower cannon and omnishoutmon fell to the ground.

elyon says omnishoutmon come on hit her you are stronger.

omnishoutmon says sorry but she is to fast and to small plus she is a girl.

elyon says fine I guess ill make you a girl to.

omnishoutmon's eyes widen and says what.

elyon says this digixros, omnishoutmon, omnishoutmon says wait, elyon says crusadermon, crusadermon says yes mistress, then they merge and omnishoutmon had some of her pink armor with her helmet's sides on his v shaped heads end and her hammer fist on his right hand, he says xros up omnishoutmon.

omnishoutmon says omega fist of the fusion and his fist generated with gold energy and he grabbed lillymon with his other hand and punched her and pushed her to togemon by a batch of vines.

( meanwhile with Cornelia and Lillian and rosemon)

rosemon was fighting snimon, rosemon says rose spear and hit him to a cage.

snimon says I will not lose to a useless girl, twin sickles, and shoots two pink waves of energy at rosemon and ripped her cape then the digmon busted through the ground and grabbed rosemon and pulled her to the ground with her sticking her to the surface.

Cornelia says oh no rosemon.

elyon and omnishoutmon leaped next to them from the roof and elyon says Cornelia here use this digimon, she sent a green light to her fusion loader.

Cornelia says digixros, rosemon, rosemon says alright, Cornelia says blossomon, blossomon says yes master.

they merge and rosemon had blossomon's head on her chest with his tentacles on her back with thorn claws, she says xros up rosemon.

rosemon says ivy vine trap and shoots her tentacles and thorns at snimon and throw him to the rest of his minions, then grabs digmon and smashed him to the ground and through him to snimon and says alright time to finished this, forbidden poison and shoots pink and green energy from the blossomon head at them and captured them.

Cornelia says thanks you guys and now I've caught 4 digimon at once digimon capture complete.

Lillian jumps and hugs her big sis and says thank you for saving me sis.

Cornelia smiled and says of course.

napoleon transformed to his cat form and says now how do we get home.

elyon says ill show you guys, time shift.

they left out the portal.

then on the roof watching the girls leave matt was there and he says well well, I guess even the best digimon gang cant beat them, but then there is at lease one left to fight the last of there group.

* * *

><p>chapter9: sky dual, hay lin proves her power of air.<p>

no prove

in a cold night in heatherfield out.

in the city a flying figure was soaring through the sky and sees a old woman walking in the city surrounded by people.

the figure soared down and grabs the old woman and she screamed and the figure took her to a roof top and hangs her from the edge and the moon light shined on it and it was a man like figure with white/silver chest armor with feather wing arms and white feathered legs with red claws.

the old woman says who are you, someone of phobos.

the figure says im harpymon and your yan lin so im going to make a deal, keep telling me your secrets about the guardians and ill keep your granddaughter safe.

yan lin sighned and says fine the first one is there looking to find matt and capture him.

harpymon says good I keep my promises, ill let you go, but every week you tell me a secret, and if you tell anyone ill kill hay lin.

yan lin nodded and was let go on the roof and went to sleep in her bed.

in the morning in hay lin room's

hay lin was in her bed sleeping in her white nightgown.

hay lin opened her eyes and read the clock next to her bed it read 8:00.

hay lin got dressed in a purple shirt and silver shorts with white shoes and her hair in let down her back.

hay lin went down stairs and said good morning to her family and ate her breakfast.

Ms. Lin says hello honey so what's your plan for today.

hay lin says well there's school then maybe go hunt.

Mr. lin says honey I wish you would not.

hay lin says sorry dad but its how im a hero.

yan lin says I think she should, just be careful.

hay lin grabbed her stuff and says I will, see ya later.

hay lin walked outside and sees taranee on the sidewalk and she says hey taranee what are you doing here.

taranee says well since peter was kidnapped, and I did not get to hunt with you so I thought once school was over we could go hunting.

hay lin says alright cool, then she looked at her watch it read 7:40 and school starts in ten min so they had ten minutes and it takes them 20, she says oh no we are going to be late, wait I have a idea.

taranee raised a eyebrow and she says what is it.

hay lin pulled out her fusion loader and says reload gaogamon.

gaogamon appeared and says yes mistress.

hay lin says can you help us to school.

gaogamon nodded.

taranee says wow a trained dog and he calls his owner mistress

the girls laugh.

they got on gaogamon and rode through the streets, hay lin was holding on to gaogamon's scarf and taranee was holding on to hay lin's waist, taranee says good idea using a fast digimon hay lin your a idea girl, the best I know.

hay lin says thanks your very smart.

then gaogamon hit a bump ( like the holes when you drive) and he kept running then taranee pulled on hay lin's waist, that made hay lin blush a deep red.

then when they arrived they went to class.

7 hours later

hay lin went to her locker after school and opened it up and grabbed her stuff and looked at the photo on the inside of the door it was a picture of herself and taranee when they met, she hopes to tell her that she loves her since they met.

**(flashback)**

it was about 8 years ago when they were both five years old, hay lin was small at that age and she was wearing a light purple dress and her hair in small pig tails in the park on the swing.

then a boy her same age in blue shorts and red shirt comes up to hay lin and she says hello whats your name.

the boy says names rick now et out of my park.

hay lin says but the park is for everyone.

then the boy grabbed her by the arm and says get out you stupid ugly girl.

then a voice says hey leave her alone.

the voice was taranee and she was small in a orange dress with her hair in braids she says let her go you bully.

the boy says and who is going to stop me your just a girl.

taranee grabbed the boy and through him to the sand and says i am and just because im a girl does not mean i can kick your butt.

the boy ran and taranee says to hay lin you ok.

hay lin says yeah thanks, she extended her hand and says im hay lin whats your name.

taranee shook her hand and says im taranee, nice to meet you hay lin.

hay lin says you want to be my friend taranee.

taranee smiles and says yeah id love to.

they played in the park the whole day and when it ended they promised to always be friends, but hay lin and taranee secretly wanted to be more than that.

**(end of flashback)**

hay lin smiled at the memories and went outside to meet with taranee.

taranee and hay lin went to digiquartz and taranee reloaded tyranoomon and hay lin reloaded gaogamon to practice with there new digimon.

hay lin says ok lets get this battle started.

taranee says wait do you want to guardian up as well.

hay lin says good idea then she pulled out a purple glowing heart like wills and says good thing will made these mini versions for us.

they pulled out there mini hearts, taranee's is orange.

hay lin says wind guardian unite.

taranee says fire guardian unite.

taranee says fire.

hay lin says air.

the girls say attack.

tyrannomon went for gaogamon and says wild buster and rammed the wolf.

gaogamon says dash double claw he dashed toward tyrannomon and claws him.

hay lin says air and blasted a tornado at taranee and she got trapped inside.

taranee blasted fire inside it and absorbed the steam and fires hot steaming coals at the air guardian.

hay lin says nice shot but I can do better, air and absorbed the air around taranee and says now you have no wind to fuel the fire.

taranee grinned and says hey tyrannomon.

tyrannomon was holding down gaogamon with his body and he fired a ball of flames at her and gave her some fire power.

hay lin says ok then she blasted the air at her and caused the ball of fire in taranee's hand to grow into the size of a red wood tree and she shot it at hay lin and her digimon and the fire guardian and dino won.

the digimon went back inside the fusion loaders and the girls changed back.

hay lin says good job back there.

taranee says thanks you to, that was a good mini sparring.

hay lin says yeah now I know which is stronger.

taranee says fire yes and why is it?

hay lin frowned and says do I really have to Ms. Taranee.

taranee nodded.

hay lin says because wind gives fire energy to grow and become stronger.

taranee says good, she pulls out a lollipop for both of them, and says hers a candy for a reward.

the girls laughed and they rode on bullmon toward the beach part of heatherfeild.

hay lin says nice day to go to the beach, but do you think we will find any fire or air type digimon here.

taranee says you never know, then she says hey look I see one

hay li looks over taranee's shoulder from sitting behind her on bullmon she sees a giant red lizard with its body covered in flames.

taranee asks bullmon what digimon is that.

bullmon says that's salamandamon he is armored virus type digimon watch out for his hot breath called heat breath which he blasts lava from his mouth.

hay lin says hey ill help maybe I can smother the fire with my air.

taranee says good idea.

hay lin says **kazemon super evolve.**

taranee says **candlemon super evolve.**

**kazemon says super evolve: zephyrmon**

**candlemon says super evolve: meramon **

meramon jumped and stomped onto salamandamon and grabbed his tail and legs and says zephyrmon get him.

zephyrmon used her hurricane gale in reverse and sucked the fire then absorbed it and made her plasma orbs.

meramon let go and salamandamon got angry and fired up again.

hay lin says now what.

taranee says use a digixros that way we have a advantage.

hay lin nodded

taranee says digixros meramon, meramon says yeah, taranee says bullmon, bullmon says lets ram them, then they merged and meramon had bullmons armor and cape with his horns on his head with mini brace knuckle's of horns and he says digixros xros up meramon.

hay lin says digixros zephyrmon, zephyrmon says lets spother the fire, hay lin says gaogamon, gaogamon says lets show him.

then they merged and zephyrmon had fur on her body with a red scarf and red thin boxing gloves she says xros up zephyrmon.

they charged toward the fiery lizard and meramon says fire dash and charged and hit salamandamon with his burning horns.

zephyrmon says lets show them the power of air spiral hurricane then she spinned in a tornado and strikes the lizard.

zephyrmon started clawing the salamandamon with her claws and salamandamon says heat breath and blasts lava at the wind warrior and she dedigixros.

taranee thought oh no hay lin's in trouble, that fiery bastard ill make him pay for hurting hay lin and her digimon.

taranee says meramon attack him with fire whip.

meramon generates a fire tail and whips the fire digimon and then says this is for our friends burning knuckle and his knuckles burn and punched it so hard he dissolves in ashes.

they regroup and zephyrmon says thank you meramon for saving me.

meramon says no problem.

zephyrmon went to him and kissed his cheek and hay lin says yeah thanks for saving us taranee now you have another fire digimon.

taranee says yeah but you don't have another digimon.

hay lin says yes but I feel like I will have another chance.

meramon and zephyrmon dedigivolved and candlemon says im hungry.

kazemon says me to.

hay lin says do all digimon get hungry.

candlemon says yes we need to eat to have power and we are hungry enough to eat a dragon.

kazemon says I could eat a horse.

taranee says yeah me to, my treat.

hay lin, taranee and there digimon went to a burger joint and ordered a bunch of food and after they were full.

hay lin's phone ringed and hay lin's says ok ill be right there, she hangs up and says sorry taranee but I need to help with my family's restaurant.

taranee says that's ok ill see you tomorrow.

hay lin had kazemon go to her fusion loader and grabbed her stuff and started to walk to the silver dragon.

taranee watched hay lin walk away and stared at her nice little butt.

candlemon notice this and says you know you cant hit that right.

taranee glared at him and says yeah so, how old are you I bet you cant.

candlemon says taranee im 50 years old.

taranee scoffed and says that's bullshit.

candlemon says its true in the human world for five years in the digital world its 50.

taranee says yeah but that means in the digital world your 50 and in the real world your 5 so ha.

candlemon says shut up damn that's logical or not I don't know.

( with hay lin in the silver dragon)

hay lin was given a bag for delivery, yan lin whisper's to hay lin hay lin I need to tell you something, hay lin says what is it grandma, then yan lin sees in the coner of her eye a figure on the roof above them and she says the delivery is east 77th street.

hay lin noticed the hesitation and she went and did the delivery and came back.

hay lin went by the ally by her house and she hears ok weakling tell me my next secret.

hay lin came in the ally and sees her grandma and harpymon.

hay lin hid behind a dumpster to hear what they are saying.

harpymon says now my secret of the week tell me or she dies.

yan lin says they have found a way to get matt back by using angewomon's powers of light to purify him.

harpymon says good.

hay lin called out kazemon and she uses her wind powers, to knock harpymon to the wall.

yan lin says hay lin what are you doing here?

hay lin says your telling him are secrets.

yan lin says I had to other wise you die.

harpymon screeched and tackled kazemon and pinned her to the ground.


End file.
